Adamo
by SonOfABiscuitEatingBullDog
Summary: They really should have warnings on webcams... Something like: 'May cause induced love to aliens.' ZimXOC
1. The Webcam

**A/N: Yeeep so it's back up. Thanks to The ****Illustrious Crackpot, since I kind of...deleted both stories. Fortunately she had them on her computer, and then gave the files to me.  
My Reason For Deleting Them: I hate them. Why? 'Cause I just do.  
My Reason For Reuploading them: I realized a lot of other people liked them. Well, I kind of knew...but...it kind of caught up with me...  
And finally to the people who I told I'd never put it back up(you can tell I'm tired with the caps here, hehe): I changed my mind.  
Anyways...I wonder what the people who've never read this story, just innocently coming in to read are thinking...Hahaha x.x**

**Be afraid.**

**And, just to let everyone know- MY OC IS NOT ME!!!**

**Why does everyone think that?**

**-grumbles-**

**Chapter 1**

I scowled at the stupid little...what was it?

One of those camera things. That you use on your computer and let people stalk you. Video camera...thing.

My grandpa had decided to get it for me, deciding it was one of the best Christmas gifts ever. I really didn't want it. When I saw it I had just chucked it over my shoulder and moved on to my other presents. But my mom had saved it and my grandpa was coming to our house soon to check on us. Whatever that meant.

So I had to install this stupid thing to look like I was actually using it when he came over.

How...annoying.

Finally, I had put the damn thing on top my computer, finished with the wiring. I looked at the instruction manual again, trying to figure out how to work this thing. Squinting and looking up, I adjusted the position so that it was on me. Then I looked around for a button of some kind, to turn it on.

"Ah HA!" I said, grinning at my success. Pressing a red button, I sat back, confused. Something needed to be happening...Right?

Confused, I leaned up to the screen, looking for anything to signal it was working. I saw this one white box starting to open.

"Holy—" I said, and watched as it got bigger.

It took up about half the screen, and another box appeared inside of it. In large letters it said "Establishing a link". I raised an eyebrow at it.

I saw all this...technical stuff. Wires, a huge computer looking thing. Kinda like...

"What the—"

Suddenly a large face took up almost all the box, with red eyes and green skin...and antennae?!?!?!?!

"HOLY HELL!" I screamed before pushing away from the computer, falling back.

My head hit the frame of my bed.

The cold, hard metal of the bed.

I went out cold.

* * *

"Computer!" 

"**Yesss?**"

"Find out where that transmission came from! Immediately!"

Zim marched over to GIR and grabbed his little antenna, dragging him over to his elevator while the little robot giggled insanely.

"Listen, GIR! Something TERRIBLE has happened. Some...some HUMAN has contacted me in my base! The mission is in danger! We must see what this HUMAN wants before we endanger ourselves further," Zim said to the robot, while the elevator went up to his human part of his "house."

"Okiiiiiee."

"YES! Exactly."

"**Found location of last transmission. It's another dimension.**"

"Another dimension?"

"**That's what I said.**"

"SILENCE! Zim knew this."

GIR ran out when the elevator stopped, grabbing his doggy suit before running out the door.

"I'mmagonnagotothedanceclub!" he said, and was off.

Sighing, Zim grabbed his disguise, and put it on.

"Computer! Tell Zim where this other dimension is, and how to get there."

The computer sighed. "**Do I have to?**"

"Yes! I COMMAND you to."

"**Fine, fine. The dimension is here on Earth—**"

"On Earth? Is that...possible?"

"**I guess so.**"

"Continue."

"**To get there...well. Didn't you build a dimension transporter a couple years ago?**"

"Why, yes! Zim did."

Then Zim laughed, coughing before leaping into toilet, flushing himself down, laughing once more.

"I will find you, human!" He shook his fist.

* * *

I woke up groggily. I realized I was on the floor, and I pushed myself up, looking around. I instantly spotted the stupid webcam, and I glared at it, before getting up. 

Then I realized I wasn't alone in the room.

"AAAAAAAAAGH! Get the frick out!"

I grabbed a pillow on my bed, and the sudden movement made me dizzy, but I gritted my teeth and and flung the pillow at him, like that would work.

I grabbed another, screaming, "GET OUT! OUT OUT OUT!"

Great time for my parents to be out.

Before flinging another, I got a second glance at him.

Green skin, weird Elvis hair, and blue eyes. What the-

"Z-Z-Zim?" I stuttered, the shock making me drop the pillow.

Zim, having ducked my feeble attempts at attacking him, stood there, confused.

"Yes, I am ZIIIIIIM! How do you know my name?"

"How are you...here? You're on TV!" I ignored his question.

He got his squinty eyed look on him, and looked down, then spun around.

"ZIM is not on TV!...Ah! This is a distraction!" Suddenly his spider legs shot from his PAK, and he came towards me, shoving his face in mine.

I leaned back, utterly confused.

"Now, _human_, you will tell Zim why you contacted him!" He squinted both eyes at me now.

"Contacted you?"

"Yes! I was trying to contact the Tallest when all of a sudden-"

"What are you doing here! You're supposed to be on TV!"

"SILENCE! I already figured out your plan to distract me!"

"Distract you?" I felt around before feeling my bed, and sat down.

"Yesss...now, tell me why you contacted me!"

"I-I don't know! I put the stupid..._thing_ up," I pointed to the webcam on top my computer, "and all of a sudden this box came up and then...YOU were there! I don't get it!"

"Hmm...mm...mm."

He walked over to the webcam, ripping it off my computer, despite my protests of "Hey! That took forever to get on there!"

He inspected it.

"I don't see how this _pathetic_ little piece of what you call _technology..._contacted me, but Zim thinks that maybe while I was sending out transmission, MY technology, being far superior, somehow connected to yours."

"If it's so superior, how come it malfunctioned?"

"SILENCE!"

Suddenly, a faint sound of a door opening came from downstairs. My eyes widened and I whispered furiously, "You have to go! My parents! Home! GO!"

I pushed him to the window, before I heard my dad call, "Honey? Avi?"

"GOOOO!" I whispered, as loud as I could, before he leaped out the open window, probably how he got in the first place. His spider legs latched on to my window and side of my house, holding him in place.

"I'm here!" I yelled, hearing my voice break.

I heard them coming up the stairs, and I grabbed the thrown pillows, shoving them back in place and trying inncocently to sit on my bed. I crossed my legs. Then I uncrossed them.

My door opened, and my dad entered, looking around my room for me. My heart beat about a million times faster when he eyes glanced over to the window.

If my parents found Zim...they, of course, would know he's an alien...Wouldn't they? And, really, how was I going to explain this?

He spotted me, shifting a couple of bags in his arm to the next.

"I thought your mom told you to put up that webcam Grandpa sent."

"Oh," I sqeaked, "She did. I'm...almost there!" I looked over to where Zim had yanked it off my computer, and saw it laying on the keyboard.

"Oh, all right then. I'm going to go help your mother put the groceries away."

"Okay."

When he left, I ran over to my window, looking down.

Zim was gone.


	2. The Discovery

**Chapter 2**

"My Tallest." The female Irken saluted, a smirk on her features.

Red and Purple stood, looking at her expectantly. "And how are your plans going?"

"Almost done, my Tallest. Tomorrow I will have everything set out."

"Good! And when he's gone, we'll eat doughnuts, right?" Purple asked, in his weirdly high-pitched voice.

"Uh...you can, my Tallest."

Red and Purple nodded. "So when will Zim be dead?"

"I'm thinking at the least, maybe two weeks from now. If nothing goes wrong."

"Excellent," Red said.

_

* * *

_

_Where the hell did he go?! _I thought. I was slightly out of my window, looking down. Looking closely, I saw there was long, skinny lines on my house. I realized he must have slid down, with his spider legs.

"Zim!" I tried to yell as loud as I could, trying not to get my parents to see what was up.

I didn't see anything for a while, and my eyes wandered back to the marks.

_He's wrecking my house!_

Then I heard and saw something. A scuffling below. The bushes were moving.

A figure crawled out of the bushes and flopped down, on his back. He looked up, looking quite disheveled, sticks and leaves sticking out all over him.

"Get up here!"

The spider legs, appeared once again, and they lifted him off the ground and up the side of the house, taking a bit long to make sure he didn't slide...again.

Heaving himself, in my room, he made his spider legs go back in.

"You wrecked my house!"

"Your house wrecked ZIM," he replied, pulling twigs and such out of his hair and clothing.

"Ugh. I just hope nobody noticed."

Zim shrugged, readjusting his hair.

"...Now, I don't get why you're here."

"ZIM has told you already."

"No, no," I said, "Why you aren't on TV. Wait!" I said, before he could say something. "I...you seriously are on TV. You're on tonight. 'Invader Zim', that's what it's called. You're a...cartoon."

"Eh?"

"Uh, yeah. Hold on, I'll show you."

I walked over to my computer, typing in without bothering to sit down. I had pulled the chair up, seeing as it had fallen over along with me.

I waited until it loaded, then typed in "invader zim".

It loaded, and Zim cried, "What is this?"

I imagined how weird this must be, realizing you were a cartoon. Uh...maybe not, but I knew it must be pretty weird.

The page showed a picture of him.

I noted, "You're taller in person," while scrolling down.

"Wait," he said, grabbing my hand. He read the page out loud. "_**Invader Zim **__is an American animated television series._...MADNESS! MADNESS!" He started screaming and running around the room.

"Shhh!!! My parents!"

He stopped, considering. "Ah, yes. Your parental units. Can't we just destroy them?"

"No."

He look disappointed.

"So keep it down," I told him.

He walked over to the screen, squinting as though it was really hard to read. "_Created by comic book writer _SLASH _artist Jhonen Vasquez._"

He added the "SLASH" unnesessary, and pronounced Jhonen's name wrong. He said "Joeho-nan Vah-squeeze".

"Jhonen Vasquez, Zim."

He was eyeing the picture next to the article, clearly distressed.

"How do you know this, human? And...a HUMAN created me? Madness!" he said, but thankfully wasn't as loud as before.

"Because...I watch the show and...I've been there before."

"Where? Here?" He pointed to the computer screen.

"Yeah. The site."

He read the article's first paragraph.

"Cult following? _Cancelled_?"

"Uh, yeah."

"FILTHY HUMANS COULD NOT TAKE THE MIGHTY ZIM!"

"Keep it down!" I hissed.

He returned to the computer once more, scrolling down.

"This...this shows my weaknesses! My RACE'S weaknesses."

"Yeah, Zim, I don't think we plan on attacking your comic self or your comic companions anytime soon."

Zim stayed silent at this.

"Does the mighty ZIM look like a _'comic'_ to you?" He made little quotation marks at the word "comic".

"No...You look...well, alive," I said, eyeing him, "But...you're still a TV show."

Zim nodded. "I would like to see this _"show" _that you speak of. Lead the way, human!"

I glanced at the clock on the computer.

"It's not coming on for a while, Zim."

"Eh...Well, then. Entertain Zim!" he said, then sat down and looked up at me expectantly.


	3. The Walk

**Chapter 3**

"How the hell am I supposed to entertain you?"

"How is ZIM supposed to know?"

"You're the one—oh, this is stupid."

I walked over and pressed a button on the screen of my screen, and it went off. Then I pressed another button on the actual computer, shutting it off the wrong way. I was too irritated to care. Zim really was annoying in real life.

Before I turned the screen off, I had glanced at the clock in the right hand bottom corner.

"It's five o'clock."

"Meaning, human?"

"Meaning...Invader Zi—I mean, your show is going to be on in a few hours. Two and a half hours."

"Hmm...mm...mm. Well, I can't go back."

"...Back where?" I asked, flopping down on my bed, closing my eyes.

"Back...to Earth. Well, you know. Earth for ZIM!"

"Mmm." I replied, suddenly tired...

A few minutes later, I heard Zim's voice.

"Wha—?"

"You fell asleep."

"Oh. Sorry. I'm just tired...and I still don't get how you're here."

"Dimension transporter."

"That's not...okay, yeah."

Zim nodded, and I closed the eye I had opened and pulled myself up. Yawning, I swung my legs off my bed. "Let's go do something."

"Finally! Victory for ZIIIIIM!"

I had to laugh.

* * *

Predator stalking prey.

That's what it was.

Tomorrow, she would get him. Following was a must, as low as that sounded for her.

_I must learn his weaknesses..._

_Nothing must go wrong._

_Nothing._

Pressing a few buttons, she grabbed a transmitter and put it in front of her.

"My Tallest?"

A picture appeared, the Tallest in their weird lounge chairs that had them standing and leaning at the same time.

"Mpfff?" Purple answered, his mouth full of doughnuts. Apparently they couldn't wait.

Pushing down revulsion, she said, "I have a list of my necessities."

She read it aloud, knowing the Tallest weren't really going to remember it, the Irkens in the background frantically writing it down were.

"Wait wait _wait!_" Purple said, lifting up an arm with a doughnut in it. "Two crew members?" He looked around, pointing to two random drivers/technicians. "Him and him."

Suddenly a trap door opened below both of them, and they both fell with screams.

She nodded.

"Good."

Then she ran through the rest of the list. "Done," she finished, rolling it up.

"You need all of that?" Red asked, grabbing some chips a tiny Irken was giving him.

"Oh, yes. Zim is very hard to kill."

"Yeah," Purple commented drily, "we know."

"Now," Red started. "You do know the prize if you complete this mission?"

"Yes," she said, grinning evily.

"You'll be an Invader..._Invader_ Tak."

"Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Purple commented.

Tak grinned even wider now, all her jagged teeth showing. "Yes. It certaintly does."

Then she cut transmission, pulling down the screen.

"Soon, Zim," she said. "So very soon."

* * *

"You go out the window, I'll meet you in the front yard."

"ZIM shall do whatever he wants."

"...Are you going to meet in me in the front yard?"

"Why, yes."

Shaking my head, I pushed open my door and went downstairs. I grabbed a cookie in the cookie jar. Yes, we had a cookie jar. Anyways, I said, "ByemomdadI'mgoingoutsidetoplay," realizing that sounded really stupid even before I said it. I was 15 and I was going outside to "play". What a good cover-up.

Trying not to yawn with the cookie in my mouth, I rushed out the door. It was already getting dark, but I could spot Zim at the end of my driveway, watching as the cars go past. I walked up to him, shoving the last bit of cookie in my mouth.

"It's weird...thinking...everything wasn't...didn't happen," Zim said.

I raised an eyebrow, seeing how out of character he was acting. "I can't imagine."

We walked in silence down the street, not really knowing where we were going, not really caring.

"You know," I said, "Everything was real, in a way. Do you know how many kids watch your show? Kids...hmm, maybe that isn't right."

"Human filthies? That's...not comforting at all, human."

"Uh, sorry. I really like your show, though."

"How long...have you been watching ZIM?"

"Uh..."

If he had been staring at me, he would have seen my eyes shift. "About...well, okay, don't freak out. 5 years. Every night it was on."

"URGH! You don't know how frustrating it is knowing that _humans _know ZIM's weaknesses!"

"I can guess," I said drily, "Like—with my parents. I've grown up with them, so they certainly know my weaknesses."

"And what are those?"

"HA! Nice try, Zim."

Zim crossed his arms.

"Even though it might be...bad. Very, very bad, that humans know you that well and everything, I don't think they really want to use your weaknesses against you, Zim. More like...fawn over you. Take pictures, maybe. You're like a celebrity."

"Ce-le-bre-tee? What is the meaning of this filthy human word?"

"Famous. Big. A star. People all over the world know you're...you."

I looked around. People were starting to stare at a green-skinned boy.

"Uh, you know...do you have a hologram or something?" I asked nervously. "Because people are starting to stare at you."

"They cannot resist the mighty ZIM!" Then he started laughing.

"No, seriously. I don't think you want yourself on a dissecting table, do you?" I stood in front of him, shielding him from the couple of stares he was getting.

I felt something thin poke me in the back, and guessed it was one of his fingers.

"Don't get so close to me, human. You smell like...human!"

"Well, _do_ something then!" I hissed.

I didn't hear or see anything, as I wasn't facing him, and turned around after a few seconds.

He didn't look like Zim anymore.

What I saw in his place was a pale-skinned boy with black hair (still in that weird 50's 'do) and his usual blue eyes, but dressed in black pants, and a red and black striped long-sleeved shirt.

"Nice. You still look kinda..."

"Superior! Yes, yes, I know. Let your unworthy human eyes gaze upon the greatness of Zim."

"Uh, no. But you just...keeping thinking that. Yeah. And if you just did this now, how come you didn't do this in the beginning? Like Tak?"

"You know about Tak?"

"Yeah...remember, the whole thing where I practically know everything that happened in your life?" I didn't mean to be mean, but...

Zim, being Zim, didn't look hurt, just had his squinty eyed look on him.

"So much for doing something."

Crossing his arms, he said, "I'm only with you, _human_, because...because ZIM has nowhere to go!"

I know he really didn't mean to sound so helpless, but it made me smirk.

"You can stay at my house. Just don't get caught. And of course, I have school..."

We had stopped a while ago, and were just idling in the street. Suddenly a car honked behind me, and Zim and I jumped.

"SHIT!" I yelled, and practically dived for the side of the road.

Zim started laughing. Not his normal evil laugh, but more of a this-is-so-damn-funny-you-freaking-out-so-I'm-gonna-laugh-my-freakin'-ass-off-at-you.

"Shut uuup," I said, dusting myself off, not really meaning to stretch out my words. It sounded childish. He didn't stop, and I scowled, hands on my hips.

"Hahahah! You! Hahahahahaha! Curse!"

"When I'm scared/angry/upset. Yeah. I know. Can't help it," I added on, after a second of thought.

He finished chuckling, then ended with a "Humans."

"Yeaaah..."


	4. Liney

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, this is what we should do. I don't have a watch or anything, so I think we should start walking back. It's really dark already, so..."

Zim shrugged and nodded.

As I was walking back, I realized how...weird this was. I had known Zim since I was 10, and now I actually had met him? And if this leaked out...well, I would have to deal with thousands of fangirls, all swarming in to try to see Zim. I shuddered at the thought, and Zim looked at me curiously.

"So...where's GIR?" I asked, trying to end the awkward silence.

"You know about—ah, yes. He's...dancing somewhere."

I laughed, smiling at the thought of GIR dancing. "I love GIR."

"I don't. He never listens to me!"

"Yes, I know."

Zim scowled, crossing his arms as he did so.

"Okay, the TV is downstairs. And so are my parents. So I'm planning on saying you're a friend from school, all right?"

"Eh, okay, whatever."

I went over the conversation in my head with them until we were at my door. The door was usually always unlocked, my parents usually too lazy to lock it, and the neighborhood being safe. Pushing it open, I motioned for him to go first. We were like burgalars, cautiously looking around to see if anyone was home.

"Mom? Dad? I'm back...with a friend."

My mom's head peeked out from the kitchen. I knew what she was thinking. _A boy?_ I tried not to roll my eyes. Parents.

My mom finished whatever she was doing in the kitchen and came towards us, her hand outstretched. "Nice to meet you..."

"Zim," I finished for her.

"Zim," she said, smiling slightly and leaving her hand there. Zim really didn't know what to do with it, and I could imagine the look on his face.

"Uh...what's your last name?" I mumbled out the corner of my mouth to Zim.

He shot a slightly surprised look to me.

_Shit! When does Zim have a last name?_ I thought.

Finally after a few seconds, Zim shook her hand.

I sighed in relief. He must have seen it on TV or something.

"Oh," my mom said, looking at his fingers in surprise, "What happened?" Yes, having only three fingers was a bit abnormal.

_Double shit. Why didn't the hologram cover them?!?_

"Uhhh..." I pushed Zim into the living room, while shooting a "don't ask" look to my mom. She got it, and left. I went into the living room.

"Your father and I are going out tonight, for dinner. Can I trust you two?"

I was glad she didn't say "alone".

"Yeah," I said, before Zim could answer with something...not good.

"And on a school night?"

"Yeah, mom."

"All right, we're leaving in a couple minutes."

"Okay."

Zim had sat on our couch, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want him looking around the room. He was staring at our ceiling in thought. His eyes didn't shift or show any recognition, so I snapped my fingers in front of him, saying "Wake up."

I started pulling my fingers away, but he grabbed my hand for the second time today. I blushed a bit, and he looked at my cheeks.

_Oh god._

"What's it like having ten fingers, human?"

"Um..."

He was still holding my hand when my father came downstairs, so I ripped it away before putting my hands behind my back and trying not to blush.

"We're leaving, Avi...Oh," he said, spotting Zim, "Who's this?"

Ugh.

He, of course, had to walk over and shake Zim's hand.

"This is Zim...Zim Flowers."

_Holy mother of cheese that sounds stupid._

I tried not to grimace.

"Well, nice to meet you, Zim Flowers," said Dad, and he shook Zim's hand. Zim, not really knowing human nature, didn't stand. I, being the nice one, pushed on his back until he did, and he gave a little yelp. My dad looked at him funny.

"Yeah, okay, _parents_, you can leave now," I said. I realized I sounded like Zim. Whoa, he seriously rubs off on you...

"Sure. We have a reservation anyways..."

My mom came from the kitchen, putting in earrings, and after a few goodbyes, they left. I sighed in relief after I heard the door click.

"Finally!" I said, a scowl on my face. I grabbed the remote and turned it on, searching for the channel.

"Don't touch Zim," Zim said.

"You stand up when you shake somebody's hand. I wanted you to look normal."

"Zim, being an Invader, is perfectly designed to be _'normal'_, human, without your help."

"Yeah, sure."

Zim sat back down with a huff, pointing to one of the pictures on our walls. "Is that you as a smeet?"

The picture showed my mom, holding me as a baby. My dad stood behind her, hand on her shoulder. I hated that picture. Kinda hated my family, too, but I didn't get into trouble that much or anything. My parents were just so...useless to me.

I looked up, not expecting this, and said, "Yeah...though the term is 'baby', Zim."

Zim started laughing, and I looked at him weird. "What?"

"You...hahaha...look funny."

"What, now?"

"No. As a smeet. Though..." He looked at me. I glared at him. "You still look funny now."

I smacked his arm, before grumbling, "You suck." Great comeback.

He laughed some more, before the TV said, "Zim has issues. I mean, the guy is three feet tall and wants to take over the world. Everybody knows you have to be at least 4 feet."

I waited calmly for a reaction from Zim.

"ISSUES?" He shrieked. His voice actually got a bit high-pitched, which was scary. "THREE FEET TALL?" He seemed to be having a spazzy attack, twitching and growling and such. "Does ZIM LOOK THREE FEET? TELL ME! TELL ME!"

Oh, I was so glad my parents left. Though I was pretty sure neighbors were a bit scared right now.

"Hold on," I said, sighing, and rushed into the kitchen. I had a feeling I knew what would make him feel better. Yanking open a drawer, I pulled out a tape measurer.

"Here we go," I mumbled to myself.

I rushed back into the other room, yanking the measurer of it's case, so it was long. Zim was standing up now, growling and pacing, shooting angry glances at the TV.

"Stop," I said, and put the metal end on the floor, putting the yellow measurer of it against him.

He leaned back, as if it was disgusting, and I said, "Hold still!" He actually listened, which surprised me. "Here, take off your hologram. I don't really know where you..start."

Zim's hologram fuzzed and such, like Tak's did when taken off. I saw he had pressed something on his PAK. His hair on his hologram made him taller, so I was right for him to take it off.

"You can take off your disguise under it, too."

He scowled but obeyed, pulling off his hair and contacts. I stared at him for a moment, realizing how close I was to him and how...alien-like he was. It was...cool?

"Does standing around doing nothing help with this...object?" He flicked the measurer.

"Umm..." I continued, pulling it out farther. I considered for a moment, to measure it from his head, or his antennae. I picked head.

I read it.

"Five feet four."

I was 5'3", being very short. But, for Zim...that was pretty tall.

"VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

"Ow," I said. Him shouting that close really wasn't good for your eardrums.

I let go of the tape measurer. It immediately crumpled up with a loud noise. Zim did a little flinchy thing, and I saw it. So I started laughing.

"Human! Stop laughing at Ziiim! How was Ziiiiiim supposed to know that this...this..."

"T-t-HAHAHAHA...tape measurer." Then I started laughing again, repeating the movement he made again and again in my mind.

"Yes, yes, of course. Zim knew that."

Finally done, I grinned and sat back down.

"I believe I got you back for calling me funny-looking."

Zim opened his mouth to say something, but behind him his theme song began playing.

"Sit down," I said, yanking him down by grabbing a handful of his Invader outfit.

"Don't touch Zim."

"Just watch."

"THERE IS ZIIIIIM!"

"Yep."

He watched the screen intently, shouting out random things when he saw himself.

"Dib-human?"

"Yeah."

"Dib-sister."

"Mhmm. And GIR," I said, for him.

The screen finally showed him on his "house" laughing manically.

"Listen here," I said, "Your laugh gets all cool."

And so it did.

I watched him, the TV reflecting in his red eyes. I looked at the TV when it said "Invader ZIM" and "Created by Jhonen Vasquez".

I sighed.

"You're still real, Zim."

"Hmpf."

We watched in silence when the words "Gaz: Taster of Pork" showed up. I knew from experience this episode really didn't have a lot of Zim in it.

"Hmmm..." Zim said. Dib was being shown, now.

"You know, I never really liked Dib."

"Me either,_ filthy _human always ruining _my_ plans." His gloves clenched at the word "my".

"Yeah, seriously."

The rest of the episode played out, and I was surprised Zim actually had an attention span that lasted this long. And...he was watching his enemy, so I was also surprised by how long he could do that.

Finally Zim was shown, and Zim commented, "Ahahah! Look! The _pitiful_ human asking for ZIM's help! I remember this...It was pathetic!"

I didn't really know what to say for this, so I went into the kitchen and made some popcorn. I pulled it out of the pantry and put it on the counter, ripping the plastic with my teeth. I was a bit barbaric sometimes...in situations without scissors, of course. Throwing the plastic away, I also opened the microwave. Shoving it in, and pressing the "Popcorn" button. It started moving, and I stood there, waiting.

"I look..._liney._" Zim complained in the living room. I tried unsuccesfully to not laugh.

"You're coming on again," I said, pulling out the popcorn, trying not to burn myself.

"Eh?" was the reply.

"Yeah. You come on at seven thirty, then at ten o'clock to eleven. I usually watch the ten o'clock to eleven, but you wanted to see your show..." I pulled out a bowl, and ripped the popcorn bag open, this time not with my teeth. "Oh," I added, "and they repeat the episode you're watching now at ten."

"Re-run?"

"Yeah."

"Bleh."

I laughed slightly, bringing in the bowl and sitting down. Zim looked at me for a second, before his eyes turned to the TV.

"Hahaha! Look, the filthy Dib-human has to clean the toilet of DOOM! Hahahaha!"

"Yeah," I said, stuffing in popcorn while I watched Dib get grossed out. I gave a side glance to Zim, and said, "I'd offer you some, but, you know...You'd probably die."

Zim pouted a little, and I shoved more popcorn in my mouth to try not to laugh. This resulted in a bit of choking on my part, and I coughed for a minute before I realized the end credits were just ending.

"You humans...as REVOLTING as you are, amuse Zim."

"Uh huh, remind me to video tape my death and have me send it to you."

"Sure," Zim said, and I wondered if he was serious or not.

Shrugging, I decided he wasn't, and put my bowl to the side of me, feeling the warmth coming through it.

"So...what do you want to do now?"


	5. Meeting Gak

**Chapter 5**

"No idea. I need to get to sleep, though."

"Sleeeep? So...useless."

"For _you_."

"Yes! Yesss..."

I didn't answer to his little hissing thing, and I went upstairs. I wasn't really tired, but I really needed a lot of hours to sleep. Plus, tomorrow I would have to enroll Zim in my school, so I needed some energy.

I flopped face down on my bed when I got in my room, exhausted. This was the earliest I had gone to bed in a while. It didn't feel like it.

A few minutes later...

"You sleep like _that_?"

I groaned, rolling over, not bothering to open my eyes.

"No. Now lemme sleep."

I heard a sigh.

"Well, sorry _you_ don't need sleep. I do." I grabbed a pillow, shoving it on my head, blocking out most sounds.

I was almost drifting off when I realized something. Ripping off the pillow for a split second, I said, "When my parents come home, hide. They'll probably check on me."

"Why should I, ZIM, hide?"

"Closet, under bed," I mumbled, giving out suggestions while ignoring Zim.

And with that, I put the pillow back on my head, falling asleep.

* * *

Zim scowled and crossed his arms, annoyed. With the human asleep, he couldn't really do much of anything. 

He closed one eye, pondering what he should do. His show was coming on in about two Earth hours, so he had some time on his hands.

He walked/marched to the seat next to the computer, cautiously sitting down. Being human technology, he didn't know how sturdy it was. Turning on the computer and screen, he waited. And waited.

"Slow piece of human invention," he shouted, slamming his fist on the keyboard. "Go faster!"

He swerved his head around, seeing that the human was still asleep. Not really knowing why he cared if the human woke up or not, he turned his attention back on the computer. A blue screen came up that asked for a password.

He gritted his teeth and thought.

_What would filthy human Avi put as her password?_

Growling, he realized he shouldn't have to try to think as low as a human.

So he typed in "LETZIMIN".

It read "Incorrect Password" in red letters.

He slammed his fist again on the keyboard. A jumble of letters that made no sense showed up, and he decided he would try that too.

It didn't work.

He clenched his fists together, trying not to get up and smash the computer into tiny little pieces, and thought some more. This, probably being his last try, he typed in "invaderzim" thinking that his mighty name of Zimness would somehow break into the computer. His name _was_ mighty.

To his surprise, it worked.

A little surprised and freaked out that the human would be that obsessed with him to make it her password, _(A/N: Haha.)_ he tried to get over it and figure this human program out. Luckily (or unluckily, Zim couldn't figure out which) the volume wasn't turned up all the way so that it didn't wake Avi up. He clicked "Start", thinking that this was the best option, and a rectangular box of some sort opened up and he read the human's language until he found something that looked like the internet. Clicking on it, he watched as it loaded up.

Guessing this was going to take a while, like when it started, he got up and started to explore this girl's room. Looking around with a bored expression, he tried to decide where to start first. He spotted something on another human looking thing next to her "bed". It looked like a table, except thicker and had drawers and stuff, and went up a bit higher than the bed. A photograph of some sorts seemed to be on it, and he picked it up with a swift motion and eyed it.

It was a picture of Avi, who seemed to be sitting on a bridge of some sort and wind blowing in the hair. She looked sort of depressed, or wistful in some way. Bored, he set it down. Then he decided to go into her closet.

Opening the doors, he peeked his head inside. Surprised, he found she had a lot of different clothes, almost as if she changed into a different outfit each day. _(A/N: Hehehehahaha.)_

He walked back to the computer, guessing it was done, leaving the closet door open. It was done loading and he clicked the button "Connect", as it seemed the best he could do. A new rectangular box opened up, this time on its side, and he saw it was connecting.

He didn't want to wait for this, either, so he went back to the closet and closed it. It turned out the human wasn't as interesting as she...talked...and walked...or something. Zim had a feeling she was different than most humans, but he couldn't figure out why. It annoyed him, but he figured that he, being the almighty ZIM, could figure it out. Eventually.

He eyed the webcam on the desk, seeing he had picked it up off the keyboard when he sat down. He decided to put it back on the computer, seeing as if he did, he might get more information on how it connected to his base.

He tried shoving it on the computer, which took a few frustrated tries. He sat back, pleased with his work. Then he saw the screen and he realized the computer had finally signed on. He read a few headlines, finding the human news wasn't that interesting and exited out of the page. He clicked on the URL and sat back, thinking what to write, when suddenly something popped up, informing him he had an "instant message".

"Eh? What's this?"

* * *

Tak grinned, walking around all the controls of the ship, her two Irken helpers the Tallest had given her stumbling behind. She ran her hand over the controls, getting happier by the second. 

"All of this...All of this will help me defeat Zim."

The Irkens behind her just nodded.

"_You_," she growled, pointing to one. "You drive." She pointed to the second one, "You...do something...productive!"

She laughed a bit before sitting in one of the chairs in the back, her arms behind her head, grinning at how everything was going.

"What speed should I set it as?" the Irken driving asked.

"Make it as fast as you can go. I need to be at Earth as soon as possible."

"Yes ma'am."

She closed her eyes, relaxing. Grabbing a bag of chips below her (there were many things packed into the ship such as food supply, weapons, and other things), she began to eat.

She opened one eye to inspect the second Irken to see what he was doing. It seemed he was helping the other one drive.

"Is that all you can do?" she questioned, unsatisfied.

"Maybe."

"Wait a second...I have a job for you..." She grinned evily and began her laugh. "Come here."

The Irken came over, curious and a little nervous. "Yes?"

She leaned forward, whispering for about thirty seconds before stopping and pushing the Irken away. "Can you do that?"

"Sure, but...how would you like it done?"

"However way you like, but make it painful..."

"I don't think the—"

"Silence! I meant for Zim."

"All right. I'll do it."

"Perrrfect," she purred.

* * *

Zim eyed the thing before clicking "Accept". 

"Eh?"

The thing was sent from an "InvaderGak"

The thing said:

**InvaderGak: Hi.**

Zim looked at it for a while, before a second "IM" came, which read:

**InvaderGak: You there?**

Zim started typing, trying to figure it out. He typed: "Who is this?"

There was a pause, and Zim learned that Avi's screen name was InvaderAvi.

"What is the MEANING OF THIS?" he said, loud enough to be whispering _and_ screaming at himself. "They're no Invaders!"

There was a pause before:

**InvaderGak: What do you mean, who is this...? Is this somebody else?**

**InvaderAvi: Yes.**

**InvaderGak: Who? Avi's friend?**

**InvaderAvi: Yes.**

**InvaderGak: Okay...Guess you're not a talkative one, huh?**

_Twenty seconds later..._

**InvaderGak: All righty then, guess not.**

**InvaderGak: What's your name?**

**InvaderAvi: I am ZIM! Now, human, tell me why you call yourself an "Invader" and why Avi-human does too! This is MADNESS!**

**InvaderGak: ...Nice try, Avi. I see. Man, you must be obsessed if you're suddenly claiming you're Zim...**

**InvaderAvi: No, this is ZIM! Do not think different, filthy pig-human, and you still have not answered me. Tell me! TELL ME!**

**InvaderGak: Eh, Av, this really isn't funny anymore...**

**InvaderAvi: ZIM does not joke.**

**InvaderGak: Ugh, fine. Prove it. Avi, really...c'mon.**

**InvaderAvi: Stop calling me Avi, I am ZIM, how many times does ZIM have to say it? Oh, and I will prove it to you, FILTHY human. Though you do not deserve it.**

**InvaderAvi: Do you have a...oh, what's it called. A "camera" of some sort, that the humans put on their "computers"...**

**InvaderGak: Yeah. Webcam.**

**InvaderAvi: I shall now prove it, **_**human**_

"Video session initated."


	6. The Glovveeessss!

**Chapter 6**

Zim clicked on the webcam.

Gak, miles away, did the same, staring into it.

Boxes openeed up on both computers, connecting.

And Gak finally saw Zim.

"OH MY GOD, ZIM!"

"Whaaaat?" Zim asked, already annoyed by the human. The human looked as surprised to see him and Avi had. Though she had no pillows. Zim checked out the background to make sure she wasn't armed with anything. Like...pillows.

"You're THERE! Oh my god! And at _Avi's_ house! That lucky bitch!!! Where the frick is she, huh?" She practically was falling out of her chair, trying to view her friend.

"Shhh! Avi-human is sleeping."

"Oh my god! You even TALK like that in real life!"

"...Are you a watcher of my show?"

"Damn right. Three years, Zim! Oh my god, that's so cool...Saying your name."

Zim look scared. _(A/N: HAHAHAH! Yeah, anyways, what do you expect? A rabid fangirl is...in love with him!)_

"Uh huh, I'm going to...turn this device off."

"No! Wait!"

"Whaaat?"

"How'd you get here? And...why are you so tall?"

Zim smirked, one side of his mouth higher than the other.

"ZIM is five feet four, inferior worm-baby."

"...I'm taller than you," she said, in an awed shocked voice of some sort.

"LIEEEEEEES! **LIEEEEES!**"

Zim, remembering he was supposed to be quiet, took a quick glance at the human and saw that the pillow had suffocated most of the noise.

"Can I come over?" she asked, her eyes getting wide in fangirl-meeting-object-of-obsession way.

"Uh...Zim does not think..."

"YES! I'll be right over."

"No!" Zim hissed.

"Whhhy?" She pouted, but still looked happy. (Which turned out to be a very weird expression.)

"Because this worm-baby's parental units are coming home soon and...Zim says so."

"Fine. But I'm meeting you _somehow._ I watched your show for three years, Zim, I deserve some—"

"Avi-human has watched it for five years!"

It sorta sounded like an auction.

"I still deserve—"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he said quickly and pressed the off button on the webcam, and ignored the now frantic low sounds of the fangirl IMing him. He clicked something that made him go "invisible" and the girl's IMing ceased. He sighed, leaning back into his chair, very relieved. Clicking out of the IM, he realized he forgot what he went on the internet to do in the beginning. He glanced at the clock in the corner of the screen, and saw his show was almost on.

"Victory for ZIM!" he whispered before shuffling down the stairs.

Poking his tongue out, he began searching for the remote. It took him a few minutes before he found it. It was kicked under the couch and he grabbed it, turning it on.

"Bleh, I hope this is the right channel."

"Zim is coming on next," the TV stated.

"Another victory for ZIIIIIIM!" His voice started out normal then got louder by each word. He sat down on the couch, and looked over to the empty one. It was almost...lonely? without Avi.

"Invaders need NO ONE!" He scowled at his previous thoughts and scooted to the middle of the couch, instead of one side of it. That way the empty space wasn't so noticable. He chuckled at his ingeniousness and then turned his attention on the TV, which had begun to play his theme song.

The hour of his show went quickly, though Zim HAD to admit at the end of the hour it was annoying that he couldn't shout out commentaries of his show, lest he wanted to be talking to himself. And that was a Dib-human move, and Zim didn't dare sinking himself that low. _(A/N: Hehe like he wasn't doing that before.)_

The end credits rolled, and Zim saw the voice actors, frowning when he saw his own name...and somebody else's?

Someone else had mighty Zim's voice? Nonsense! Yet...

Zim decided to research this "Richard Horvitz". He turned off the TV, still frowning at the thought. He walked up the stairs, not looking where he was going until he ran into something.

* * *

"Zim?" I asked.

"Hmm?" He looked and saw it was me, with one of my eyes closed sleepily.

"Mmm...just wondering if I ran into one of my parents or anything. They didn't come home yet, right?"

"No. But...why did Avi-human not see Zim?"

"S'all dark...Didn't you notice?" I opened both eyes now.

Zim looked around. "No. My _superior _eyes can see quite well."

"Wow, that's cool. You have like...cat's eyes."

Zim basked in the admiration in my voice before announcing, "ZIM is greater than any Earth cat."

"Really?" I asked drily before going back to my room.

"Yes. Of course."

I saw he wasn't following me, so I said, "C'mon, my parents may be home any second now."

Zim hesistantly followed, not liking to be told what to do...or directed to.

When I got back in my room, I sat cross-legged on my bed, my spine being aligned with the backboard. I had always liked doing that. It felt good.

Zim eyed my bed, then looked me in the eye, then at the bed again. Sighing exaperatedly, he gave up and sat down.

"Now what do you want to do to ZIM?"

"Nothing..."

I closed my eyes and put my chin up, staring at the lights on the ceiling.

"So much for sleeping..." I mumbled.

A couple minutes later I felt Zim fidgeting, and I sighed. Thinking of something random, I asked, "You still interested in my whole...ten fingers thing?"

"Yes. The way you humans are put together...Madness. It's quite useless, actually. Stupid monkeys...Over evolution, you should have evolved better."

"Mmm," was all I could say to that. I shoved my hand in his personal space, which he didn't like.

"What—"

"Oh come on Zim, just..." I flicked my hand a little.

He didn't say anything, but grabbed my hand, getting it. He used his fingers to feel my hand, feeling joints, knuckles, and my nails. It was very inhuman, seeing he didn't have all normal five fingers, but interesting all the same. It was almost like getting a massage, which I despised to the very core, but still...

"Hmm..." he said, then shook his head. "Pointless."

"What is?" There had been a silence settling over us, and he'd broken it.

"Five fingers. Really, why so many digits?"

"You know, I don't know. Why three?"

"Hmm..and your...nails...they are not of natural color, yes?"

"Yes," I said, taking my hand back and imagining my dark purpleish painted nails. "Nail polish."

After a thirty second pause after that, I asked, "...Can I?"

"Can you what, human?" he snapped, and I was a bit taken back. He was having mood swings now?

"Feel your...hands." I was a bit embarrassed, and I didn't know why.

"...Fine, fine. Let this show you how mighty...er they are compared to yours." He thrust his arm in my face, and I ignored the rudeness, knowing Zim.

"Glove off," I stated, and pulled it off, looking at the skin it revealed. The glove felt almost rubbery. He started pulling away now that his glove was off, but I held on.

Now it was my time to go "Hmm..."

I put my hands on his, running one of my fingers down one of his. My brow was furrowed, just slightly. Now this was interesting. Each green finger had a black claw at the end. I ran my fingers over them, finding them a bit sharp.

"Are they...retractable?" I asked.

"Uh...no." He seemed self-conscious, if that was even possible for Zim. He fidgeted a bit. I looked at him in curiousity.

"What—"

And then we heard a door slam. Zim's antennae raised high at the noise.

"We're home!" came the voice of my mom.

I looked at him in regret. "Sorry..."

"It's fine..." Zim replied, though he seemed a bit out of it, thinking.

"I think...closet would be best for you." He grabbed his glove, yanking it back on.


	7. Boyfriend? Who? What?

**Chapter 7**

My alarm clock went off. I hit it, a little harder than necessary, and my sleep-ridden eyes took a while before they focused on the numbers.

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" I cursed, ripping blankets off of me and wriggling towards one side of the bed, trying to get out. This resulted in me falling off the bed, in a tumble of sheets and blankets.

"Urgh," I said, and started ripping them off me at high speed. I could have sworn I heard a snicker when I fell.

With the covers finally off me, I got up, not very gracefully and got in the bathroom. I unbuttoned my jeans and was about to pull my shirt off when I spotted Zim in the mirror.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!"

Zim, surprised, started backing out, while I started pushing the door into him, which made him go faster, thank god. With the door finally closed I sighed, rolled my eyes, and locked the door.

* * *

Luckily I had a towel in my bathroom for such mornings as these, but...

Fifteen minutes later, I opened the door and ran to my drawers, my face turning red.

_Oh, why,_ I thought.

Zim, completely oblivious to what was going on (still trying to figure out what had happened in the bathroom) just stared at me, with one antenna raised higher than the other. Poor Zim...Wait! No, poor me.

This didn't help with the blood in my face, though it helped me go faster. I ran to my closet and grabbed (hopefully) some sort of outfit, and then I ran back into the bathroom.

Locking it, I breathed a sigh of relief that it was over, and quickly got dressed.

One minute later I was pushing the door, saying, "We gotta hurry, we're gonna miss the bus. You wouldn't happen to have to...do anything to get ready?"

"No," Zim said, and I saw he was on my computer.

"Okay, since you obviously can't just walk down the stairs... Just go out the window."

I half ran out my door and didn't see Zim's scowl. He didn't like going out the window.

I took two steps at a time, and hardly saw my mom in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Byehaveagoodday," I said, grabbing a cookie, then grabbing my backpack near the door I had left yesterday. I kicked the door open. _(A/N: Haha, I do that.)._

_Damn I'm healthy_, I thought while eating my cookie.

I swung my backpack over one of my shoulders and saw Zim was in my driveway...again. He was in his hologram already.

"Zim," I hissed, "Make yourself have _five_ fingers this time, all right?" I wasn't a morning person.

Zim shot me an annoyed glance before saying, "Where are we walking, human?"

"Two blocks from here, not that far. Okay, okay...Let's see," I said, rubbing my temples, trying not to get a headache, "Zim Flowers, from...where are you from?"

Zim just blinked.

"Okay, Canada."

* * *

Finally in the bus, I put my head down with my hairline touching the seat in front of me. Zim was sitting across from me, not wanting to sit _too _close to a human.

Some kid had decided to sit next to me, even though I had put my backpack there. I hated when people sat next to me. My eye twitched a little when he sat down.

Zim watched him.

"Are you okay?" the guy asked beside me. I didn't look up. Why did it seem like I wasn't okay if I didn't have my head up? My eye twitched again.

"I'm just not a morning person," I said, still not looking up, and grabbed my backpack and pulled it closer to me.

He laughed for a while, but it was a bit awkward because I wasn't laughing back.

"So what's your name?"

My head finally picked up at these words.

"Avi," I replied, suspiciously...

_People_, I thought.

"My name is Carl. You have a pretty name." Oh, how lame. He looked about my age, maybe a year older. He seemed...sportish. And blonde. He had brown eyes. I wondered why he was taking the bus at all, if he was older than me, he should be driving to school on his own, being one of the "cool" kids.

His eyes, however, were not connected on mine.

I scowled and pulled my backpack against me. He didn't seem to notice what I did, or for that matter what _he_ had done, but his eyes finally went back to mine.

"Hey...I was wondering if maybe we could go out for coffee or something sometime?"

"What?" I asked, stupidly. I should have expected this. "Don't...you have a girlfriend?" If I remembered correctly, I could see a certain blonde in my mind hanging on him on school grounds.

"Nah...We're...on a little break," he said, smiling. I scowled at the smile.

"Yeah, uh...Sorry, but no thanks. I...already have a boyfriend," I said, lying on the spot. Oooh, I was good.

"Hey..." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I tensed up.

"Don't be like that..." He came closer, and his breath was now on my neck. I tried not to do something rash.

And then his hand went down my arm, and I lost it.

I guess adrenaline gave me a boost or something, because I managed to shove him right off the seat.

And then I told him to go do something. _(A/N: Readers, give this a liiittle thought. Just a bit. Eh? Get it?)_

"God damn crazy bitch," he said, now smushed between the seats. It looked uncomfortable. Hehe.

"Damn right. Don't you dare mess with my temper," I said. "And, oh yeah..." I added, as his friends all watched him struggle to get up. His "on break" girlfriend rushed up, looking very concerned. "_This_ is my boyfriend."

Drastic measures called for drastic times.

I pointed at Zim.


	8. Registering

**Chapter 8**

I REALLY, _really_, expected Zim to deny it and ruin everything.

But he didn't.

To my surprise, he replied, "Why, yes! YES I AM! I am ZIIIM!" His fists rose.

But then again, I thought, maybe announcing himself as the cartoon character he really was wasn't that good, either. "Hey," the bus driver what's-her-mug said, "Everything all right back there?"

_A little late for that, lady_, I thought.

Carl had managed to scramble up, mumbling, "They're all crazy," before taking a seat a couple behind me.

A few moments later, somebody cried to Zim, "What, are you crazy? Like that cartoon character?"

_Great. Everybody thinks we're insane._

Zim had glared at the person who had questioned him. "Zim is no cartoon character!"

"Uh, yeah...Whatever, Crazy Kid."

"ZIM has no crazy, inferior filth monkey! You shall rue the day you messed with ZIM!" He shook his fist at the boy, his eyes narrowed.

I grabbed the backpack from my lap and went to his seat, before mumbling, "Shut up, Zim," and staying silent for the rest of the car ride.

He...slightly obeyed, but would mumble curses at the boy under his breath.

I put my head down again, and luckily somebody didn't ask me if I was all right again.

* * *

When the bus stopped, Zim stood up very suddenly, eager to get off the bus. Me too, so I quickly got out of my seat and went through the doors, Zim after me. I felt a little relieved that he was—that way, Carl couldn't do anything. 

The day promised a HUGE degree of suckiness already.

"Office is...that way," I said, pointing. "It has a sign above it saying what it is, so yeah..."

Zim looked at me for a moment, and started walking towards where I pointed.

"What?" I said, at the look. He turned back, his hands on his hips.

"I have to say you handled yourself quite well, worm-baby...for a _human_," he grinned in a sort of evil way, and teeth that looked only slightly unhuman showed.

"For a human."

"Yes."

"You know what? I'm coming too..." And I started walking with him.

As we walked, Zim said, "You know, I've been wondering how you'd do as an Irken...or better yet, an Invader. Like ZIM!" He said his name loud and a lot of people stopped doing what they were doing on campus to stare at him.

"Done some thinking while I was asleep, eh?"

"Yes. Zim is ALWAYS thinking," he said proudly.

I coughed to hide a laugh.

"Wait, so...why would you even compare me to an Irken? I'm a filthy little monkey thing, remember?"

"Yes, yes, so you are..." Zim sounded like he was thinking.

"Yeah, and I couldn't even imagine what'd you be like as human...Wow," I said, and closed my eyes, bringing up a hand. "Okay, I _really_ couldn't imagine."

I felt my hand being smacked away before an outraged outcry exclaimed, "DO NOT DEGRADE ZIM! YOU DARE EVEN **THINK **OF ZIM AS...AS...HUMAN _**FILTH!**_"

If anyone wasn't staring, they were now.

"We aren't as different as you think, Zim," I said drily.

"YES! Yes, you _**are**_," he replied like a five-year old.

"And," I said, ignoring him, "If you really want to continue acting normal, I suggest you stop the screaming acts, okay?" I took a quick glance around us, then pulled open the glass door and shoved him inside.

"Hey—"

"Shh. Lemme do the talking." I walked over to the desk, and heard the bell ring. I grimaced, but said to the curious looking fifty-or-so looking woman, "This is Zim Flowers."

She raised a pencilled eyebrow as the "boy" now looked at the water dispenser _(A/N: You know those water jug things with the paper cups?) _with a mixture of terror, disgust, and pure hatred.

Zim, noticing that he was being stared at, stated, "I am normal."

"Anyways," I said, shaking my head, "he's an exchange student from Canada, and he needs the papers to sign up."

"You'll need a legal guardian to come down.

_Shit. Not good._

"Oh," I said, quickly thinking of something smart, "There's no need. He's already eighteen."

The woman pursed her lips. "May I see your driver's license then, young man?"

_Shit._

I shot a terrified look at Zim, but he smoothly said, "Sure. Let Zim get it," and pulled something out of his "backpack" behind him.

There, in his (thank god) five fingered hand, (thank god again) was a shiny, plastic covered...driver's license.

_Whoa._

He walked over and handed it to the woman, and I noticed he still had a bit of his "march" in him when he walked.

The woman eyed it for a few moments...maybe a few more than necessary, but still handed it back to him. "All right, here's the papers, fill them out and return them and you should get your schedule. And...what's your name?"

"Avi," I said, realizing she was talking to me.

"You should get to class."

"Er—right." I grabbed my backpack and was started to push the door back when I turned. The lady was giving out the papers to Zim. "Er...wait...I'd like to fill out a form...for sexual harassment."

* * *

I finished my form before Zim finished his paperwork. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble with it, occasionally saying things like "what in the name of Irk is a 'social security number'?" and "I have no parental units! Why does it keep asking? WHY?". And of course, "there is no Irken in 'race'!" 

I regrettably had to put Zim in as "Witness" on the paper, and I hoped the office didn't call him up or anything. I wasn't even sure if Zim had witnessed the thing.

"Can I have a pass?" I asked, sliding my slip over. She glanced at the slip before looking at me in the eye, quite pitifully.

"Sure, sweetie," she replied, and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a pink slip, and continued to sign and date it.

"You sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine," I said, snatching the slip while trying not to over pronounce the word "fine". I hated pity.

I had to catch myself before I slammed the door.

* * *

The day went by pretty smoothly, quicker than I thought it would. I was halfway expecting Zim's voice to come on through the speakers telling them he would rule them all or something. Man, it was weird knowing Zim was in the same school as you. 

The day was also, completely and utterly normal so far. Annoying? Yes.

By the time the last bell rang, I hadn't seen Zim in over six hours, and who knows what destruction he had caused...And what kids he had convinced he was insane.

I realized I hadn't told Zim where I would meet him, and starting panicking through the huge hoards of kids. I didn't know where any of his classes were, or if he even got in at all. But as my eyes skimmed around, I could see him pushing the kids less tall than him (a.k.a. the poor freshmens) down, and slamming kids into lockers. Wow. Didn't know he could terrorize so many...Eh, well, sorta.

"You're going to be beaten up for that," I stated when he finally had spotted me and caught up with me.

"Eh," he replied, "let's just go, human. The teachers at this school gave me what you humans like to call...a 'shit-load' of homework." He made little quotation marks at "shit-load".

"Sure," I said, walking to the buses. Going through the doors, Zim cautiously followed.

"How come you do not have to pay 'bus fares' of some sort?" Zim asked, eyeing the bus driver.

"I dunno. Our taxes pay for it I guess...Or something."

"Zim pays no _taxes_."

"Don't let the government hear that," I said, taking a window seat. This time he sat next to me, though he made sure he scooted as far away from me as possible. He was practically falling off the seat when the bus began moving.

"How'd you pull off the whole fake driver's license?" I mumbled out the corner of my mouth, hoping nobody would hear me.

"Eh, simple. My PAK automatically made one," he said, shrugging.

"That's cool."

"Yes. Very 'cool' indeed."

I stared out the window. The school was growing farther and farther away. I unzipped my backpack and started doing Algebra, writing on the piece of paper on my binder, which turned out to be a good clipboard.

"...So they let you in?" I asked, after a particularly hard problem. I'd decided to take a break.

"Apparently. Though I found out I _hate_ these huuumans, maybe even MORE so than the other humans at _my_ skool."

"Ah, well. You did switch from, like...fifth grade to a senior in high school."

"Oh. My. God," said a voice behind us.

Zim and I turned.

"This is sooo not good," I mumbled to Zim.


	9. Guess Whoooo

**Chapter 9**

Gak.

Oh, how it was Gak.

Her fingers were practically cutting into the seat we were sitting in, her eyes glued on Zim.

"YOU'RE ZIM!" she practically shrieked, causing a couple people to clutch their ears in pain.

"Yes. Yes I am. I AM ZIM!"

"Shh!" I shushed. "Don't draw attention."

"Oh, right," Gak said, nodding.

There was a few seconds of silence where Gak just stared at Zim, Zim looking a little...freaked out. He had shifty eyes.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"What?" I cried.

"Oh, come on, Avi," she said, furiously ripping through her own bag, which held her binder. She pulled it out. Not even bothering to open up the rings, she ripped a piece of paper out and closed the binder, putting it on top.

"No! This is..."

"What? My _dream?_ Why, yes, it is."

"You're the human I talked to?" Zim asked.

Gak looked honored Zim had acknowledged her. "Yes, I am," she said. She gave Zim a two second stare before returning, mumbling, "Where's that pen..."

"Gak..." I said, putting a hand on my head. "Seriously."

"Yes, I seriously want an autograph!...Aha! Found it," she said, pulling out a blue pen and smiling at it. Putting the binder on top of the seat and shoving the pen in Zim's hands (which looked awkward since the hologram made five fingers, though he had two less) and waited.

"Uh..." Zim said, looking at me for help.

I shrugged, mouthing "Nothing I can do."

He turned his attention back to Gak.

"Zim..." Zim started.

And then the bus stopped. I pushed Zim (though not as hard as Carl) and said, "ByeGakgottago." The binder was about to clatter to the floor before Gak caught it.

We practically ran off the bus, and I shot a glance behind my shoulder to see she was still sitting there, looking forlorn.

"VICTORY F—" I cut him off with my hand. He looked disgusted and shoved it away. "Wh—"

"Shhh! Gak is...the ultimate fangirl, I swear..."

"What?"

"She has this...weird ass sixth sense. She knows where her obsession is, at all times. So don't draw attention to yourself, she'll know where you are."

"What?"

"Yeah...you probably wouldn't get it—"

"What?!"

"Be quiet! Don't let her know where you are.." I peeked behind my shoulder as we walked, and quickened the pace as I saw she was standing up in the line of kids trying to push themselves off the bus. I could see through the tinted window, though her unhappiness seemed to be radiating through the bus.

We turned a corner and kept walking, my eyes shifting behind us for our own saftey. Gak...was...scary...at times.

"I do not know this 'Gak', though I know she will be no match for Ziiiim!"

"Oh yes she is. I'm actually scared for you." Realizing what I said, I tried to think of something to make it better. Usually in these situations, it just got worse.

"I...uh..." I started. Yes. That was a start all right.

Zim's eye twitched.

"Do I really want to know, human?"

I didn't know whether he meant what I said, or what Gak would do to him. Either way, the answer was the same. "No," I said.

There was a weird awkward pause after that, where I shifted with my backpack straps. After that we were finally at my door and I opened it (still unlocked) and I tried to go inside, though Zim pushed me back and went in first.

"Superiors first," he said, grinning.

"You're right," I said, and ran in front of him, stopping suddenly and making sure he ran into me. Then I walked normally as though it didn't happen, though smirking.

Zim had hissed when he ran into me and he said, "You're going to pay for that, filthy huuuman!", though I couldn't determine if he was serious or not. I felt a spider leg around my waist and suddenly felt I was up against the wall. Though...the smirk had remained on my face. His eyes narrowed at it, and he walked up to me, leaning towards me. His hologram went off, and I was left to stare into red orbs. I knew he had done it on purpose, though, for effect. I rolled my eyes at this and felt the spider leg pressing me harder against the wall, and a new one against my knees and shoulders.

"I could kill you," Zim said, and sounded like he was pondering. "Right now."

"Yes," I said. "But you could also kill everybody else, Zim." I could see I affected him, by just a little, by his eyes.

A voice came from upstairs and I flinched at the new noise while Zim tensed, straightening his back.

"Is that you, Avi?" My mom's voice drifted down. I guessed she had come home early.

"Yeah!" I shouted up, and Zim's spider legs went back in his PAK. We didn't look each other in the eyes.

"Okay, let's sneak you up to my room," I whispered, and started up the stairs. I heard Zim mumbling things like "Zim needs no _sneaking_" and "if the Tallest could see me now..."

We went past my parent's bedroom and luckily the door was shut, so I just made sure I didn't make any noise. Or the door opened up randomly.

Which it did.

My eyes quckly darted to Zim.

Out of disguise.


	10. Spontaneity

**Chapter 10**

I did what came naturally.

Which...okay...included pushing Zim down the stairs.

_Thump. Thump. Bang. Scree._

My mom's face appeared at the door and I shifted, covering up the view of the stairs.

"Hi, _mom_," I said, hoping Zim would hear me and get the fact he need to shut up or we were doomed.

"Hi, honey." Though her eyes went straight to the stairs and I shifted my position, hoping I was covering him. If not, then...bring on the doom. "What was that?" she asked.

"The cat," I said, trying to act casual.

"When did we get a cat?"

"Uhh..."

She stared at me.

"A stray. He or she followed me home from the bus stop, and ran inside."

"Oh. Well, make sure you get him or her out before your father comes home. He's deathly allergic."

"Yeah," I sighed, "I know."

"School was good?" she asked, opening the door wider and coming out. I could see she had changed out her work clothes and into casual ones.

"Yeah," I squeaked. I racked my memory. "Mr. Collins said I'm getting an A..."

"Is he allowed to tell you beforehand?" she asked.

"No..."

"Oh, all right. I'm going to get back on the phone now, important call."

A big wave of relief hit me. Oooh that felt good.

She shut the door and I turned.

Zim looked livid.

I saw he had somehow caught himself on the way down. Ehehe...The spider legs had come out and he had latched on to the handrails of the stairs. Well, at least he hadn't gone all the way down...

"You!"

I took one step down.

"Stupid!"

Another one.

"HUUUUUMAN!"

Two steps.

"Will pay."

I took the rest down and put my hand out, but Zim looked disgusted and used his spider legs to push himself up, dusting himself off.

"ZIM would _never_...No. Yes, he would."

"Okay...so if you would do it, too, that means you forgive me, right?"

"Irkens do not forgive."

"Grudges? Are you kidding me? I hated that movie..."

I knew Zim had no idea what I was talking about, so he marched upstairs. Which was better than I expected, because I thought he might march right out the door. I followed him, scowling as I realized he was in front of me. Oh well. I would need to be nice to him until he wouldn't...kill me, or something.

Not that I thought that he would...

Eh. Right?

I shrugged and when we were in my room, I shut the door, yanking off my backpack and tossing it on my bed.

_This is where I first saw Zim_, I mused.

"You can throw your stuff on my bed."

I watched as Zim grabbed some papers from his PAK and threw them on my bed. They slid everywhere, and half of them completely going off my bed. Yep, still angry.

I sighed and went around to pick them up, because I knew Zim wouldn't. I had to get on my knees because some of them flew under my bed.

"Damn," I said, looking at some of them. "This looks hard."

Zim rolled his eyes. "It's _easy_ for _me_."

"Great. You can be my tutor," I said sarcastically, and imagined Zim being a tutor. There was a lot of fire.

"Zim will not! The thought sickens me."

"I was being sarcastic. And, god, Zim, it's just tutoring..." I shoved the papers to him.

I didn't say anything as I went over to my backpack and zipped it open. I pulled my binder out and sat down, taking two pencils out.

"I am now going to throw a pencil at you," I said, doing just that. So much for 'catch'; I knew he wouldn't. He would get hit in the head and insanity would happen.

Zim hit the flying projectile as it flew at him, sending it against my wall.

"_Ziiim!_ Ugh, come on. Be normal!"

"You threw that at me! At ZIM! Zim and his _greatness_." His gloved hands clenched at the last word.

"I wasn't attacking you! I was giving you a freaking pencil! There's a difference!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No," he said, and to prove this, he walked over, and flung the pencil at me.

Seeing the object coming hurtling towards me, I instinctively closed my eyes and readied myself for the blow. It hit me across the forehead. I realized resting on the edge of my bed wasn't a good idea. My body had leaned back, and when hit with the thing, I had leaned back just a bit more. Falling heels over head, I hit the floor.

"Ow," was my response. I saw the pencil laying beside me.

_The weapon, _I thought.

_The victim_, I thought of myself.

I heard laughing. I closed one eye in response and picked up the weapon, while picking myself up by the bed.

"You," I growled, "suck."

"Yes! I have a plan! I shall fire these...objects..."—he pointed at the pencil—"at the _huuumans. _Demise at their own objects! Haha, BRILLIANT!"

"Yes, if you just want to poke people's eyes out."

Zim pouted. "The plan is brilliant, and you know it. You're just jelly! That I thought of the plan before you did!"

"What the h...oh. I am not jelly, no."

"Liar! I can see it in your eyes of jelly!"

"Okay...I don't know what you just said, nor do I think _you_ know what you just said."

"I know what I said to you, pitiful earth-monkey. You just can't comprehend the awesomeness of Zim!"

"Right," I said, and got on the bed with my knees, and gave Zim the pencil. "Here, I'm _handing_ it to you, okay?"

Zim snatched the pencil with a nice little sound effect sound, which I noticed.

"_I_," I announced, "am starting my homework."

"Why would Zim _care_?"

"I dunno." I shrugged and sat down, grabbing the first pencil and pulling out my homework for the day. I squinted at it, not really wanting to do it. "Eh," I stated, and started.

Zim stared at me for a few minutes before starting his own, and sat down on my computer chair.

"Today's Friday," I said after a few minutes. Zim didn't say anything, so I said, "Meaning it's Saturday tomorrow. No school." He didn't say anything after that, either, so for the next two hours, we remained silent.

"Done...Finally." I looked over to him and saw he was rubbing his eraser furiously up and down the page. "Not done, I'm guessing." I sighed.

"Avi?" Hmm, I didn't hear the front door open...

"Yeah, Dad?"

"You have a friend downstairs."

I gave a glance to Zim.

"No idea who that could be," I told him.

He shrugged.

I got up and opened the door and walked downstairs, surprised at who I saw on my couch.

"No," I groaned.

"Oh yes," Gak replied. She stood up, hands on her hips. "Now where is he?"

I took a quick glance around me. Then I looked from her to the stairs, pointedly. I knew that I could lie. But Gak knew that I would probably try.

"Ooooh," she purred. "Let's go."

Grabbing my wrist, she ran up the stairs before I finally had to pry her hand from me. Then I walked to Zim's doom. Uh, I mean, my room.

Gak squealed like a girl in a candy store when she saw Zim. I saw his antennae raise at the sound, and he turned.

"Zim!" She rushed over, grabbing his hand, inspecting it with all her life's worth.

"Ew! Ew! Get away from me, huuman. Don't touch Zim!" He yanked his hand away and waved it around. He was out of the chair by now, backing up.

But Gak had her eye on something else now. His antennae. She reached forward, and Zim leaned back.

"DON'T TOUCH ZIM! How ma-AAAAGH! Stop that! STOP IT! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF ME, WORM-BABY. DISGUSTING!"

I knew the sounds were traveling downstairs, and I ignored Gak telling me repeatedly I needed to get rope for her.

Zim seemed to have discovered his spider legs and now he had _her_ up against the wall. He was as far away as possible, though.

"Ah HA! Look who's defenseless _now,_ fiiiil-thy huuuman."

I shook my head._ I need to get them to drop their attention from each other..._

"Let's go the mall, you guys."

Both Zim and Gak looked at me.

"Okay," Gak said at the time time Zim said "'Mall'?"

I shrugged at both of them.

There was a five second pause before I said, "You're going to have to let her go eventually, Zim."

Zim looked to me and then to Gak.

"Eh?...Oh, right." His spider legs retracted, and he was already backing up.

"Gak, you go first, then I'll go, then Zim."

"Why is Zim last?"

I sighed. "Fine, Zim first, then me, then Gak."

"Why are we planning the order to go out in the hallway?" Gak innocently asked.

"Because I don't trust you to be behind Zim...Or in front of him."

Gak looked proud of this.

"Yeah, yeah," I sighed, "Just go, Zim. Now."

"Zim does not let himself be commanded by the likes of you, disgusting pig-worm."

"Please go."

Zim hesitated, before Gak grabbed him and pushed him into the hallway. She was stronger than she looked. Even though she was taller than Zim and me.

I cut in between them and we were off, going through the hallway. I was reminded of little ducks, all in line. _All righty then..._

"You should put your hologram on," I whispered to Zim.

"Zim has a hologram now?" Gak asked.

"Guess so," I replied.

We crept down the stairs, and I heard my mom had gone upstairs and was in her bedroom. Now for my dad...

_Why do I have so many parents?_ I asked myself.

I could hear the TV on, playing the news. So he was on the couch.

Zim reached the bottom of the stairs. I stared at the back of my dad's head. If he turned...he would see Zim. Sure, he was in hologram, but my dad might figure out Zim was in my room, when I didn't even tell my parents. I cringed at what they would think.

Zim opened the door slowly, and it creaked.

Nothing happened.

I guessed my dad had thought of it as something not worth looking at.

Zim opened it wider and shuffled outside, while I did the same.

Gak was the last. I sucked in my breath.

She slammed the door.

"What the FRICK!?!" I yelled.

Gak blinked.

"Oh, haha. Sorry."

"Sorry?!"

"I believe we should move, Avi-human," Zim commented.

"Where's your car?" I asked Gak angrily.

"Over there."

"Okay. Let's run like hell."

* * *

And so, two minutes later, we were in her red convertible car, driving down the road.

Damn, I hated rich people.

She had the radio full blast, and was singing along to it.

Zim kept giving me glances like "ohmygodisshecrazy???" I just kept giving him shrugs.

I saw a stop sign ahead of us and a commercial break came on. Gak, however, did not turn it down. I, not knowing if I was lucky anymore, had got shotgun. _(A/N: The seat next to the driver if you don't know.)_

A car sped in front of us when we were stopping, and Zim shouted at it "YOU DARE ALMOST CRASH INTO THE CAR OF** ZIM**? I am ZIIIIIIIM!" Gak had started moving the car before he reached the end of his shouting. We heard a disturbance behind us.

"**ZIM?!**" a girl shouted. I looked. Apparently a teenager had stuck her head out of a car door, a girl with blonde hair and glasses. I couldn't see her eye color from inside the car.

"**YOU HAVE HOT GLOVES!!!**" she screamed.

Zim looked so confused.

"Drive faster! DRIVE!" I told Gak.

"I can't!"

"Great, Zim. Thanks for shouting your name out, now we got hoards of fangirls, all wanting to meet you."

"...My gloves are not hot. Feel them! Feel the gloves of _Ziiim_."

I groaned.

The car behind us, turned a corner and we were finally free.

"That," Gak said, "was scary."

"Yes. And I still can't believe we have an insane fangirl in the car right now."

I looked over to Gak and saw she was smiling. She honked the horn twice, as if saying, "Why yes, yes I am."


	11. Picks and Kreps

**Chapter 11**

_A/N: This chapter includes prep-bashing. If you're a prep, or like preps, don't read. Mm, yeah. PREP VIOLENCE! WOO! I mean, uh..bad. Very bad. Yes._

_

* * *

_

"Hey...If you can drive, how come you rode the bus home?"

"I was trying to spot Zim," she said simply.

"You're creepy," Zim informed her.

"So are you," she told him brightly, and took a right.

We were in the parking lot, and she drove around looking for a spot. Gak found one and promptly and pulled in.

We all got out of the car, though Zim had a problem. I opened it for him and he gave me a glance as his thank you.

I sneezed.

"Ugh," I said, "I think I'm getting sick." Zim looked horrified.

"Sick? As in...germs and..." he stopped, as if it were too disgusting to comprehend.

"Yeah."

Zim scrambled out of the car after this, and looked determined to stay away from me and my germs. I shut the door.

Gak was eyeing Zim, and looked glad he was closer to her than me. I felt my forehead and felt I was a bit too hot.

"I think I'm getting a fever," I mumbled, not really caring if nobody cared.

Gak looked at me and said, "Just don't give it to me."

My eye twitched. The _love._ It burned.

As we walked to the store, I didn't even check to see what store it was. Just as long as Gak and Zim weren't...being Zim and Gak, I think I'd be fine...I blinked as I saw a heat wave across the cars.

_Whoa, everything's fuzzy..._

I remember reading once that fevers were body heat boiling its own liquids. Great. I didn't feel too good after that thought...

We walked through the doors, and Zim had some trouble with the revolving of it, as it was one of those large glass things where it was powered mechanically. He kept looking behind him as the door got closer and I finally had to grab him before it hit him. He'd probably be screaming for hours after it if it hit him, anyways.

"Why does everybody have to _touch_ Zim?" he complained.

I didn't really have an answer for that, I was trying to figure out where Hot Topic was and where to avoid it. I knew Hot Topic had a lot of Zimness in it, and if Zim went in there and saw all that...all hell would break lose. Especially since a lot of people in there probably liked Zim, and...fangirls. (And guys.)

"Oooh," Gak squealed as she saw something she liked and ran towards a store. Zim stared at her.

"Am I supposed to_ follow _her?"

"No," I groaned and leaned up against a wall, closing my eyes.

"Zim is a leader. LEADER! Zim follows NO one!"

"I said—"

"NO ONE! Especially a _huuuman!" _he hissed.

"Sure."

"Are you..."

"What?" I opened one eye and stared at him.

"Eh, never mind," Zim said. "Why would I care?" He waved a gloved hand around nonchalantly.

"Care about what?" I asked, confused.

"Wait a sec..." I thought. "Were you going to ask me if I was all right?" I grinned.

"NO!" Zim said, looking around him as if people were eavesdropping.

I closed my eyes and waited.

Zim was muttering nondistinguishable things under his breath, so I paid no attention.

Gak came out a few minutes later, a happy grin on her face and her hands full of bags. "There's good stuff in there..."

"You know you guys, maybe we should go—"

"No!" Gak interrupted me. "This is awesome. Shopping with Zim. Wow."

Zim's eye twitched a couple times. "Be glad you have a posse," I told him.

"What is a 'posse'?"

"Peeps," I told him, loving I confused him even more.

"Oh. My. God. Look who it is," Gak said, pointing with one arm full of bags.

My eyes followed the invisible line and I practically gasped. Though it was real life. Seriously, in movies people gasped way too much...

It was a group of popular girls, all with bags. They were all around one store: Abercrombie & Fitch. _(A/N: Okay, if this offends anybody...haha I don't care.)_

But that wasn't all. The "leader" of the group, wearing the shortest skirt of them all, was of course, Carl's "on-break" girlfriend. She was on her cell phone, and when she saw me, she did not look too happy. Snapping it shut and putting it in her purse, she started walking towards me.

Her movements and her friend's movements were a little weird, as the fever was getting to my brain. I just closed one eye as I waited for her to come to a complete stop. (A/N: This reminds me of a bus.) She finally did, her friends around her looking pretty huffy. "So," she said, flipping one blonde curled hair over her shoulder and glaring at me.

"Wha?" I asked.

"Is she drunk or something?" an annoying high-pitched voice came from behind the "leader".

"No," snarled Gak. Ah, she was a good friend...I think.

I sneezed, and the blonde girl backed up, looking disgusted. So did Zim.

"Ha, look! Her friends don't even _like_ her. How pathetic," another voice said.

Now this was _really_ pissing me off.

Zim snarled right back, "I believe it is _you_, _pathetic_ worm-baby, who is the _pathetic_ one. Following after..." he pointed, "this one. Ha! Following. If you were independent enough, maybe you could lead _yourself_, like a real soldier."

Wow, Zim sticking up for me.

The leader eyed Zim. "This is none of your business...whoever you are—"

"I am ZIM!"

"Yeah, whatever. I'm, like, here for, like, Avi. Not, like, _you._"

"Why?" I asked through my haze. I felt like sitting down.

"Because you, like, hit on my bf."

It took me a while to figure out the abbreviation. I hated this fever...

"First of all," I started, "You should really start talking like a real person. Second of all"—I ignored their bursts of "hmpf!" and hip shifts and continued—"I did NOT hit on your boyfriend! He hit on me, and I already filed him for sexual harassment. Some boyfriend you have." I snorted, to show this.

"You slutty bitch!" she said, pointing at me, "You just can't, like, keep your hands off of other people's boyfriends, can you?"

I didn't expect the expletives till later, but I was prepared. I knew this group of girls always ganged up on people, using the amount of people they had in their group as their advantage to poor unsuspecting people just randomly doing something a public place.

I started laughing, because of how _stupid_ it was.

"She's insane," one of the girls said. A couple nodded.

I didn't really know where Gak and Zim were anymore, though I knew they hadn't ditched me. I just couldn't see them, I was too focused on the group in front of me. Insane? Me? Though, maybe insane was wearing a lot of pink, too short of skirts and being totally fake...As if you'd want to put yourself through that. _That_ was insane: being fake.

_Yes, that's it_, I told myself. I looked at them._ I don't feel good, and I'm being harassed and insulted, for something I didn't do..._I thought this over, once, twice, and after that I knew what I was going to do. I nodded.

_No regrets!_ I told myself.

"What's your name?"

Though a little surprised, she replied, "Alyssa. Alyssa Gelagio."

"Mmm, yeah. Well, I've been wanting to do this for a while, Alyssa...To you, and your little..." I grinned at them. "Group. Tell your boyfriend I said hi."

And, with that said, I did a high kick and smacked her nose. She went down pretty hard, if I do say so myself...

_That felt good,_ I idly thought.


	12. ANOTHER Discovery

**Chapter 12**

"My nobe! My nobe!" The prep cried, grabbing her nose as she went doooown. Doown...I could see blood through her fingers, and felt pretty damn proud of myself. I felt a tug on my arm, looked, and saw Gak. She was pulling on me, so we could leave the crime scene. Haha, crime scene...Wait. Shit. Mall security.

I saw a picture of me being arrested and my eyes widened. I grabbed Zim; he seemed too interested in the scene before us to start moving. When the leader went down, the...followers had to make sure their friend was okay. So now about eight girls surrounded the girl on the floor. They were all asking if she was "okay". Damn, I was pretty lucky mall security hadn't rushed over yet...

Anyways...next thing I knew we were getting our asses out of there, running as fast as we could. People looked at us weird, yes. Zim kept peeking over his shoulder.

We got to the doors and we shuffled inside, pushing it, even though it was mechanical. The force of two people pushing it (Zim didn't want to touch the thing) was enough to make it go faster and we were out of there, into the parking lot and beyond...Wait, beyond? Eh, man my mind was fuzzy...and thinking weird thoughts. Seriously...

I immediately saw Gak's car and we hopped in like some action movie. I decided to sit in the back with Zim, seeing as with the top down, the wind really rushed towards you, and with me being sick, cold air rushing at me is probably the thing that made me sick in the first place. I decided to hide behind the chair in front of me, head down.

Gak quickly started the engine and we started moving.

"That...was the most AMAZING thing Zim has _EVER _seen, besides...HIMSELF! of course," Zim stated, with a lot of gesturing...Was he talking to me?

"Huh—what?" I asked. I sniffed.

"Blood! Oh yes, the blood. When I am SUPREME RULER OF YOU ALL I shall have more of that." He nodded. "Oh yes, there will be blood." He tapped a finger on his chin.

"Do you have tissues?" I asked Gak. She was trying to merge onto the traffic at this time; we were almost out of the parking lot...Almost.

She threw something at me. It landed on the seat and I picked it up and saw it was tissues.

_Relief!_ I thought. _Oh, the relief. _I blew my nose. Zim's eyes widened and he backed away from me.

"Germs! Nooo!"

"I'm not going to throw them at you," I said, and heard I sounded weird. That weird voice changing that happens when you're sick. "Wait, that might be amusing...Maybe I will throw them at you."

With these words he scrambled towards the front seats, which actually _was_ amusing...He knocked over things including the drinks in the drink holders and locked the door accidentally.

I saw a water bottle roll. Right towards the pedals.

"No!" I exclaimed, trying to stand up and get it. The seat belt held me back, but the used tissues in my lap...well, came out of my lap into Zim's seat. I struggled with the seat belt while Zim screamed like a girl and started trying to claw himself out of a moving vehicle. This would be really sad if the demise of Zim was because of tissues...

He was like a wild animal, well...trapped in a car. Clawing at the windshields, and even the air freshener. The mirror bent down from him pulling on it. He was screaming about germs, tissues, and maybe something in Irken I don't think I'll ever know.

Gak swore, screaming "STOP IT! STOP WRECKING MY CAR!" We did a fishtail and I finally I got my seatbelt unbuckled and I dived for the water bottle. I grabbed it, throwing it over my shoulder making sure it wouldn't roll back down. Zim was trying to open the _door_ and we were still moving. Though his earlier freaking out had saved him and it was locked.

"THE GERMS! AAAAAAAGH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! GET THEM AWAY FROM ZIIIIM!" His voice actually still went down an octave when he said his name. He was trying to crawl on top of the dashboard, as if he was small enough to actually fit in there. I grabbed the used tissues and sat back down, glad the whole ordeal was over...or so I thought.

"BE GONE WITH YOU, GERMS!" Zim shouted and I saw something fly over my head.

"Zim..." I stated calmly. "Was that my tissue box?"

* * *

We sat a block from my house, all still in shock.

Gak had finally managed to rip me off of Zim. Okay, okay...maybe I wasn't being too reasonable...Though I _did_ tend to act rash when angry...And I needed those goddamn tissues!

"You _people_," Gak spat, "Are _not_ allowed in my car, ever, ever again."

The dashboard had a bunch of Zim's claw marks on it, the mirror had bent down and the pine-tree air freshener was nowhere to be found. Water and some other liquid were on the bottom of the car, as Zim had knocked all the drinks down. Gak's shoes made squishing noises on the carpet of the car. I knew I had missed some tissues, so there was some on the floor and Zim had completely ripped through some of the upholstery in two spots. The water bottle I had thrown had a lid that wasn't screwed on tightly enough, and I'd noticed this when my butt had started to get very cold and very wet.

"Fine with me," Zim snarled. "I will be glad to be out of this filthy piece of metal and _paint._"

And with that, he somehow managed to unlock the door and open it, swinging it open and trying to get out. However, when he tried to get out, the seatbelt held him back so he fell and was half in the car, half out.

"Nooooo! This filthy machine **DEFIES** ZIM!" He writhed for a while, and then stopped in defeat. "The _germs_..."

I was still staring straight ahead as a poor kid on a bicycle looked at us.

"I needed those tissues..." I mumbled.

"Yes, Avi, I think we all know that now," Gak replied.

I shrugged and grinned, before sneezing again.

* * *

"Stupid robot," Tak mumbled, glaring at GIR below her. GIR just cocked his head cutely, with a rubber piggy in his left hand.

"Okay," Tak said, exasperated. "For the third time, _where is Zim?_"

GIR just watched as Tak's two cohorts came into the house. They started looking around the room, pulling off cushions off the couch and checking out the trash can.

"Oooh. He went to see the pretty girl!" GIR said.

Tak raised an invisible eyebrow at this, but then asked, "And where is that?"

GIR shrugged. "But he went in a...spirally...circley...thing."

Tak blinked.

"Show me."

* * *

Gak, Zim, and I were all sitting on my couch watching _Invader Zim_. Okay, so I was doing homework instead, but I was still sorta listening to it. High school was killing me. About a week had gone past since the mall incident, and I was still waiting for a phone call home stating to my parents I had beaten up the head prep. But none had come yet, and I was just wondering what was going to happen. I had seen Alyssa at school lately, with a big bandage on her nose, and Zim had started laughing when he saw it. I had to shuffle him away before more people started to stare at us, and it wasn't a fun experience.

"The Tallest just said they hated me," Zim said, his eyes getting big. I had heard Zim shouting comments about his show a few minutes before, but I hadn't paid any attention. But I knew he liked the whole "alien thing" about him staring at you through the TV..._Really_ liked it, actually.

"What?" I said, looking up from the paper on my lap. Gak glanced at me and gave me a look. Something like a crap-Zim-has-to-find-out-he's-an-outcast-and-his-mission-is-a lie sorta look.

_Do I have to do this now? _I thought. _Why didn't Zim ever find out his mission was a lie on the _show?!

I opened my mouth, and uttered a "Uh," before Zim got up and started screaming.

"MADNESS! LIES! MADNESS! OH, THE MADNESS! WHY MUST IT BE?!"

Gak and I gave another side glance to each other, and just stared as Zim rushed out the front door.

"Ummm," I said.

Gak just shook her head, and continued watching.


	13. Hit and Run?

**Chapter 13**

With Zim gone, I really found I had nothing to do. Which was sad. I mean, I had done fine with Zim not in my life, but now everything was boring. With nobody around but Gak to pester me we should go look for him, life was starting to suck. So I spent most of my time doing homework and studying.

A day had gone by since Zim had left.

Then two.

Okay, I was starting to worry...I admit it. Had he seriously left without saying good-bye? It did sound reasonable he wouldn't say good-bye, he was _Zim_, for crying out loud. Did Irkens even say good-bye? So I tried to stop waiting. I shouldn't care.

On the third day, I couldn't take it. I called Gak, we were gonna look for the crazy alien. He was so stupid. She pulled up in her car, and her rule about me being not allowed in her car was forgotten.

Gak had gone out searching for him a couple hours after _Invader Zim_ ended, the day he ran out my front door. But she hadn't seen him. I didn't get it; there was nowhere he could go. Or at least, he had _told _me he couldn't go back to his own world, he didn't know how or something...Had he figured out how? Stupid, stupid tension.

During the whole ride I felt like we were searching for a lost puppy.

I wish Zim was a real Invader, and that the Tallest had never done this to him, because this wouldn't be happening. I wondered if scientists captured him or something, and I shuddered. Zim layed out on dissection table scared the living crap out of me. Luckily, Gak didn't notice.

We were going down a road when I suddenly saw something in the street.

"Look out!" I yelped.

Gak slammed on the brakes.

We hit it.

I started screaming.

* * *

Zim leaned his head back on the dirty couch, looking at the ceiling. Cracks and holes were all in it, though fortunately it wasn't raining. He wouldn't want to be in here when it did; he'd probably have the skin burned right off him.

He sighed and looked at the cracked TV in front of him. He started chuckling when he realized it looked like someone had shoved their foot in it. Destruction _was _nice.

Zim got up and started exploring the rest of the house, congratulating himself on the find. No one would find him here.

"I am Zim!"

He didn't laugh or grin though, but he still did feel something when he said his name.

After going up the dusty stairs, he opened a door to find a bedroom with a mattress. He wouldn't need to use it though, so he walked on, leaving the door open. The house was his, anyways, since he had found it.

A childish hymn he had heard at skool came to his head, and he thought it.

_Finders, keepers,_

_Losers, weepers._

He thought of the Tallest and another one;

_Liar, liar,_

_Pants on fire._

He wondered if what the Tallest wore could be considered pants, and raised an invisible eyebrow at the thought. He had reached another door, and he twisted the knob, opening it up and went in.

What surprised him was that there was a no windows; it was almost pitch-black in the room. The open door helped, and he squinted. Even his amazing eyes couldn't see very well in the room.

_Hmm..._he thought.

One other thing that surprised him was that he wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello, Zim."

* * *

"Oh god, oh god," I sobbed, and ripped the door open.

Gak seemed too shocked to get out the car, so she stayed in while I rushed over.

"No," I cried, grabbing the body and bending down. This couldn't be happening, not here.

Not him.


	14. I Like Wacking

**Chapter 14**

"Tak!" Zim growled.

Tak grinned. "Yes?" she asked.

"What are you _doing_ here?" At the word 'doing' her spider legs came out, and Zim eyed her with confusion.

"Destroying you," she said. Zim blinked.

"You're not doing anything."

"Oh, I will."

Zim's look of confusion turned into a sneer. "What are you waiting for?"

"The right time, Zim. It's all about timing. You hid pretty well in this dimension, but I found you," Tak said, then lunged for him, her spider legs propelling her.

Zim's eyes widened and he dodged back, his spider legs automatically coming out. He squeezed out the door. It wasn't normal for Irkens to kill each _other, _only other species when they conquered their planets. This was weird.

"Tak! Stop this!" Zim cried, as he went down the stairs. He was mentally weak from the information that he was nothing; lower than an Invader, lower than anything. He didn't really want to fight; there was nothing in him that wanted to. There was no fear, though—Irkens were taught never to fear, and the PAK suppressed most of it. Fear got in the way of things, battles, thoughts, decisions. Without fear Irkens were machines, exactly what they wanted. Feelings got in the way of everything.

Zim trampled over tables, furniture, whatever. Tak was closely behind him; dangerously so. He tried to speed up, and zig-zagged to try to lose her.

"This is for leaving me to die, Zim!" Tak snarled, and he felt something shoot through his PAK.

His eyes widened, horrified. He couldn't believe he was still alive, or even that his spider legs were still working. His PAK was _him,_ and when it was hit...It wasn't like his body; he couldn't get another one.

He ripped open the front door, knowing he was losing time by doing this. Tak would be right behind him.

He didn't bother putting on his hologram. Nothing mattered anymore, except getting away from the Irken behind him.

_**Pssz-zat!**_

He watched a lazer shoot past his head. Way too close for comfort.

He fumbled with his PAK behind him; maybe he had some sort of weapon he could defend himself with. He turned a corner; Tak did the same. He felt the damage and cringed; wires were sticking out everywhere and he got electrocuted for a second. Guess getting that weapon would have to wait.

He made a split-decision. He ran out into the street.

He was looking at the other end of the street when a voice screamed "_Look out!_"

Zim's head turned and he saw the car coming towards him. He didn't make a sound when it hit him.

Zim heard screams and nothing else, as though the sounds of the cars and people around them weren't there, as if he was fading. The screams sounded familiar, though, and he closed his eyes and tried to remember.

"Oh god, oh god," a voice said and Zim squinted his eyes tighter. Who _was _that?

Somebody grabbed him and cried, "No," and he moaned. If it was a human...

"Zim?" the voice sounded choked with tears. "You're alive!

His eyes popped open.

"Of course I'm alive," Zim snapped.

I couldn't help myself, okay, okay. I hugged him. I heard him growl and he pushed me off, hard. I fell on my butt, but I didn't care.

"You didn't kill him!" I yelled to Gak. "You didn't kill him!"

"Oh," I heard Gak squeak. I didn't hear any car doors opening and closing, so I guess she still couldn't get out from shock.

"Tell Gak-human to remove this pitiful machine off my spider legs. And tell me where Tak is. Tell me," he said feebly.

_Tak?_

It seemed to take forever for her to back off of them, and Zim inhaled sharply as he tried to retract them into his PAK. It took a while longer than I think it should have.

"What's wrong? And what about Tak?" I asked, my tone of voice instantly changing.

He tried to push himself off the ground, and I realized people were staring. His hologram wasn't on, and I think they had seen his green skin. I got up, too, and saw Zim's PAK was _badly_ damaged. And I mean bad. A huge hole was in it and it was sparking.

I opened the door for him and watched him get inside.

"Lay down," I muttered in a low tone, "People are staring."

He turned and looked at me for a long time and then did what I said. I shivered; those eyes...And what was he thinking? He laid down on the seat, stomach (or squeedlyspooch) down. I cringed when I saw his PAK again.

"Tak attacked me," Zim said, his fists clenching.

"She did this to you?" I said, daring to touch the PAK lightly on the part that didn't look damaged. Zim shivered.

"Don't touch Zim."

I put my hand away. I saw Gak staring at us through the mirror that Zim had bent down, though she didn't say anything.

"And yes," Zim sighed, "She did. That nasty little..." I couldn't hear what he said after that, but he continued mumbling. I heard a few words such as "no idea why she attacked me..." and "...it will take _ages_ for the repairs..." but really nothing more.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean, your PAK..." It sparked, though I didn't move away.

"Yes," Zim said, gritting his teeth. I wondered if he was lying. "But we have to find Tak! She could be anywhere!" Zim added.

"Zim, we didn't see Tak," Gak said nervously.

"She was there!" Zim yelled, defensively. "Do you question Zim?"

"No, no. Just..."

"Make silence now, Gak-human. Your droning bores me..."

"Wait a second," I said, and they all looked at me, "Remember on Tak: The Hideous New Girl, Gak? She did this thing...like she went invisible." I shot a frightened glance back to the street where Gak hit Zim.

"You humans...what were you doing?" Zim asked after a while.

"We were looking for you," I said.

There was a pause, and I don't know why. Then he said, "Why?"

"Because we care about you!" I blurted out. "We didn't know where the hell you went, Zim. You have no idea where you are! I bet you can't even tell what state we're in."

"My business is none of your concern. If I didn't come back, maybe I didn't want to be found," Zim shot back. "And I do know what state I'm in! I'm in...er..."

"California," Gak said, taking a right.

"Yes," Zim said, "California...Plus, you shouldn't have even _wanted_ to find Zim. I'm worthless..." He said the last sentence muffled, and I think he had shoved his head in his arm.

"You are not!" I said shrilly.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No, Zim. You're not worthless to me..." I realized what I said and put both my hands on my mouth. What was I _thinking?_

Very, very fortunately Zim declared, as though he hadn't realized what I'd saide, "That's your opinion, filthy human! I might be lower than an Invader, and my leaders hate me, but I will never be as low as one of _your_ pathetic disgusting species."

"Fine," I said. Like I cared if Zim thought he was above me. He was Zim; either living in denial or actually believing he was that amazing. "Maybe you shouldn't care what your species thinks," I added.

"YES I SHOULD!" Zim yelled, surprising me.

"Why?"

"Because...because...I don't have to explain myself to you! You could NEVER understand why I do the things I do! Or any of my race!"

"That's true," I said, "In a way. Like, for example, I don't understand why you can't love." I know what you're thinking, you think I meant myself when I said that. But I didn't. Plus...I didn't love Zim...No. I didn't. I didn't...He was loveless, anyways. But I mean, love isn't always about lovers. A mother loves her child; that's love. Why would Irkens not want to love, anyhow?

Zim snorted, and mumbled something I didn't hear.

"What?"

"I SAID," Zim yelled, then got normal, "why would you care?"

These words seemed to jolt me out of something, and I sat back and blushed. Actually _blushed._ Zim wasn't looking at me, but Gak was. She gave me a look out of the corner of her eye, and I got an urge to flip her off.

I guess Zim didn't expect an answer, because we got back to my house and he still hadn't said anything about it again.

"Oh yeah, and Zim," Gak said, when we had stopped in front of my house. "Just so we get it all out...You're a defective, too."

"Gak!" I gasped. I quickly turned to Zim, to see how bad he was reacting. His eyes switched from Gak to me, and stopped. I saw myself in his eyes. He blinked. Then his eyes lowered into a hateful glare.

"Prove it," he growled.

"You're egotistical," Gak volunteered.

I whacked my head against the seat in front of me.


	15. Intruder!

**Chapter 15**

"Here," I sighed, putting duct tape around the big gaping hole in Zim's PAK.

Zim cringed but said nothing. He had actually said this would help. Gak had suggested the duct tape, and I think she was joking when she said it...Oh well, we were using it now. At least it covered the wires.

"Where're your parents?" Gak asked me. We were in the kitchen, because the duct tape was in one of the drawers.

"Umm," I said, until I saw a note on the countertop. It read:

_Dear Avi,_

_Your Dad went to work, and I'm visiting your grandfather for lunch. I'm going to the grocery store after that, too. Call me if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Mom._

"Out," I told her, "for a while."

"Nice," Gak said, grinning. Whatever she was thinking, I didn't know. Did I really want to?

"I brought the Invader Zim DVDs." She pulled out the three DVD cases from inside her jacket. Zim looked up at his name.

"What the hell? Why would you walk around with those?"

She shrugged.

"Whatever...If you want to watch them, just...go."

Gak grinned again and shuffled off with her DVDs. Crazy woman, crazy woman...In a couple minutes, the Tallest's voices was echoing from the living room.

"You need to eat," I informed Zim. Zim, who was currently staring at the ceiling, looked down and his face looked at me blankly. Then he scrunched it up in disgust.

"I'm not eating human filth," he spat. "I'll get sick!"

I bit the inside of my cheek, thinking. What _could_ he eat? And then it hit me, in that oh-so-ironic way. Waffles.

"Can you eat waffles?"

"Ehhh," Zim replied. He shrugged.

"I'll take that as a yes," I replied, moving towards the freezer. I searched around until I found some, and grabbed them. I walked towards the counter, and opened a drawer and searched for a toaster, and pulled that out. I put it on the counter and plugged it in. I grabbed some waffles and put them in, then pulled the lever down. When I turned around, Zim was gone.

I peeked my head out of the kitchen, scanning my eyes until I saw Gak on my couch and Zim standing. They were both watching the screen, which featured the Tallest.

"_Who wants this one?"_ Purple half-yelled on TV.

"_I do!"_ a voice answered, and you could clearly tell it was Richard Horvitz. I glanced to Zim, whose eyes were narrowing. The TV continued to emit a sound of a SIR unit hitting an Irken. I went over to Zim.

"M'kay, Zim," I said, and he jumped, not realizing I was near him. I had a plan. "Do you still plan on taking over the planet, even though the Tallest betrayed you?" Maybe I could snap him back into the old confident Zim. Not like he wasn't confident, just...

"Yes, of course," Zim answered, as if he were extremely bored by my question.

Eh. That wasn't the response I wanted. I needed more oompf!

Okay! Another plan!

"**ZIM**!" I screamed. Zim looked at me like I was insane. "**DO YOU, OR DO YOU NOT, PLAN ON TAKING OVER THIS PATHETIC PIECE OF DIRT, AND THEREFORE PROVING THE Tallest WRONG BY DOING SO**?"

"**YES**!" Zim screamed back at me. "Now shut up! Waffles await Zim..." he said, and headed towards the kitchen. Gak stared at me.

"You know, I really used to think he was the one insane. But you know, maybe _you_ are," she said, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well...well...you're the one who carries _Invader Zim_ DVDs around!"

And with that said, I shuffled into the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I was assaulted with the image of Zim shoving as many waffles (that would be 2) as he could into his mouth. "Whoa, whoa. Chew!"

Zim started coughing, and I stood and watched. "Mmpf, hungry," he mumbled.

"Uh huh," I said. I added more waffles into the toaster and felt strangely mother-like. I thought about this while the waffles warmed up. I tried to stop the question from coming up, to not feel so mother-like...but...ugh. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes," Zim replied, sounding strangely systematical about it. "I feel fine so far, and, thinking back, the waffles I ate that GIR gave me _did_ smell like soap..."

I didn't really have an answer to that, so I just watched the toaster until the waffles popped up. Zim reached up to grab them, and I said, "Wait!" I opened one of the cabinets up top and pulling out a plate. I grabbed some syrup out of the pantry, and butter out of the fridge. I went over and grabbed the waffles, putting them on a plate.

"See? Civilized! Woo." I held the plate out to him. I opened a drawer with one hand and pulled out a fork and knife.

"You _touched_ those."

I raised my eyebrow, and he continued.

"I'm not eating those, if you _touched_ those. It's bad enough it's what your species calls food, but I don't want your filth on your filth!"

"Uhhh...Okay. I'll eat these the—"

"No!" Zim cried, and grabbed the plate, stuffing the waffles in his mouth.

"Gak?" I asked, after Zim finished. "Want some waffles?"

"No," she called back.

"Want more?" I asked Zim.

"Yes," he said, and _actually_ gave me puppy eyes. Seriously. Though his puppy eyes were a bit more...greedy.

"Okay, um, just one more, because I think you'll get sick..."

We waited until the waffle heated, and he actually waited long enough to put syrup and butter on it.

"Zim is thirsty," he informed me after eating.

"Errr...Can you drink the syrup? Um...never mind...soda? No, wait, that has water...how about orange juice?"

"Is that some sort of meat?" His eyes narrowed.

I stared at him. Then, I got out the orange juice. He looked at it suspiciously, but sniffed it and stuck a gloved finger in it.

"Hmm," he said, sucking on his finger, "I don't seem to be burning...Or dying. Maybe! Pour me a glass of this..." He flicked it. "...Non-meat substance, and I shall try it."

I did what he said, and he sipped some, then made a face. "It tastes so..." he searched for a word, making a circle in the air. No idea what that meant, but whatever. Then he gulped it down. His gesture in the air had made me think he was tracing a word in Irken or something, and it made me wonder...

"What does Irken sound like?"

"Who wants to know?" Zim asked, suspiciously. "_You? _Why? Tell me now."

I grabbed his glass, washing it out. "Because I do."

"That's not a good enough reason for Zim!"

I thought for a moment, staring in the sink. "Because it would be interesting to hear you actually saying something in a different language. And to hear what another language sounds like on another planet. And because I'm curious, I guess."

"Fine," Zim said. "Alak-kk geh-ck-ck." His voice made weird clicking sounds, and even went high-pitched in a weird way. It went a little low-pitched, too, and I wondered if that's why Zim always seemed to "sing" when he talked—especially to his computer. I wondered what tone meant in Irken language.

"What did you say?" I asked him. I wondered if he had just cursed me out in Irken.

He grinned evilly. "You don't want to know, Avi-human."

I knew it! I _knew _it.

I snorted. "Like you're _protecting_ my mind from losing its innocence or something. What do the clicks mean?"

"Words are broken into pieces. Each can end with a different click, and they each make a word's definition go different ways. See, hyuuman? Much better language. Ha! Yours is so pitiful and undetailed, it shouldn't even be _called _an official language."

"And how come," I replied, ignoring the last comments, "you always seem to be talking to the Tallest in English?"

He made some sort of "I dunno" grunt with a shoulder shrug. He looked away from me when the Tallest were mentioned.

Gak came into the kitchen, and I realized there was no sound coming from the TV. Hmm, must not have noticed. The DVDs had mysteriously disappeared, though. Gak yawned.

"Mmm, well. I'm going home. With Zim not dead or anything, I can sleep."

And without waiting for a response for us, she walked away and out the door. Zim and I blinked.

"Well, now I'm bored," I mumbled.

Zim's antennae suddenly raised, and the movement caught my eye. Zim started frowning, his eyes narrowing and his antennae up.

"What—"

"Shut your noise-tube!" he silenced me. His antennae went higher.

"Don't you—!"

Zim slapped a hand over my mouth. Why would Zim willingly touch me?

"Mmrgh! Mmmmrfarpf!" I glared down at his hand, but finally was silent. What the** frick **was going on?

And then I heard it.

Footsteps.

"Gak?" I whispered to Zim.

Zim shook his head.

My heartbeat sped up.

"_Mom?_" My lips barely formed the words. I felt like I had said it so softly, we were communicating just through our minds.

Zim shook his head once; his movement faster and shorter.

My eyes widened, the last person who could be in our house.

"Dad?" I didn't say the word, I just made my lips form the word.

Zim's eyes told me no.

Oh. Well—fuck.


	16. The End? Maybeh?

**Chapter 16**

"I'm calling the police," I said, only loud enough for Zim to hear.

"No," Zim said. "I don't think it's human."

I glanced at the phone quickly, then back at him. "There's somebody in my house and you're telling me not to call the police?!" I said, trying not to hyperventilate. Somebody was freaking in my _house_! MY house.

I wondered why we always kept the door unlocked. I didn't think my parents were so smart anymore.

"I think it's Tak," Zim said, his eyes going squinty. "She must have followed me! ZIM!"

I stared at him. I opened my mouth to speak, but someone interrupted me.

"Well, well, well," said a female voice. I turned to see Tak in my kitchen doorway. She had her arms crossed, and she looked pretty proud of herself.

"Lucky I found you two," Tak said. "Alone, of course. Wouldn't want that other one getting in the way, would we?"

Gak! "What did you do with her?!" I demanded. "What the HELL did you do to her?" My voice wasn't getting hysterical—not yet. That would come later. So luckily, my voice was strong. I had a feeling why she was in my house, and I hated it. If she was trying to hurt Zim before, she'd probably come back to finish it. Well—if that happened...Actually, I don't know. I hadn't planned anything, the gut feeling was too terrifying to think about.

Tak just smirked, and I found I didn't like that silence. Not at all. Pictures formed in my head, and that was it. I was calling the police. I went for the phone, and didn't even see Tak going for me. I had it picked up and put my finger on the first 1 when I realized Zim had practically thrown himself in front of me. I turned while dialing, discovering Tak had lunged towards me, and Zim had stopped her. Well...wait, what the fuck? Since when did Zim do anything like that?

"Leave the human alone," Zim growled, using a tone I'd never hear him use before. "If you're here for me, then just do it."

I was so surprised, I had stopped dialing. Er—right. I finished the last number, and I was calling, hearing the dialing...

"Hello. Please state your emergency," said a guy's voice.

"Somebody is—"

I was cut off by the loud crashing of Irkens lunging for each other pretty violently. Both of their spider legs were out, and they were hitting everything—walls, the fridge—shit, it was dented...the cabinets, countertop. They were trying to strangle each other at this point, but the spider legs seemed to have a mind of their own—wait, maybe they did—and were trying to take off limbs. Zim's PAK was violently sparking, and I was pretty freaked out. Did duct tape light on fire? I tried backing out of the kitchen, but a spider leg whapped me in the stomach, and I went on my knees, struggling to breathe. I couldn't tell who it belonged to, but all I knew was that I was still holding on to the phone somehow still and my stomach hurt really bad.

"In my house!" I gasped, when I got enough air in me to finish off my sentence. Maybe telling 911 there were two aliens in my kitchen, beating the shit out of each other and I was getting killed in the process wasn't too smart. I practically started to crawl away, phone still in hand, when something grabbed my ankle.

I screamed. Oh, god, did I wish that'd be enough for them to let go. They didn't, and the thing that had my ankle was pulling me towards them. I scrabbled frantically in our carpet, trying to keep me from going anymore near them. Maybe I should have given the thought of growing my nails out a second chance.

I looked behind me. Of course, Tak. And where was Zim?!

Oh. There he was—above her, with a knife. What the...he must have seen the silverware when I got him some for his waffles! God, I loved him...Wait. I didn't mean that. Like it...oh, frick.

Zim brought the knife down, into her PAK.

It was her time to scream, and _man_ was it high-pitched. If I had thought her laugh was annoying, this was even more so. She didn't let go of my ankle, so I yanked it out and started running. I didn't care _if_ she was dead, they always seemed to come back from the dead. I'd watched too many horror movies to believe that kind of shit, like one stab was going to kill them.

I was running for the front door, and I yanked it open, after Tak started moving. Freaking zombies! Man, I was going to have some scary ass nightmares.

"Come on!" I yelled to Zim, wondering why he wasn't following me.

"Tak's not dead yet!" Zim yelled.

Now, it was time for my voice to go hysterical. "Are you KIDDING me? Are you f—"

"If we leave now, she'll just follow us again!"

I sure as hell wasn't leaving without Zim, but why was he so difficult? It's like he was trying to get us killed.

I was _not_ going back into the kitchen. Tak was getting up, her PAK sparking even more than Zim's, the knife sticking out of it. It wasn't a sharp knife, either. The handle told me it was a normal blunt one. Man, that must have hurt. Tak stood up, with the help of her spider legs. Zim pulled a gun from his damaged PAK. Yes! Finally! We were winning. Ha! ...I was staying where I was, though.

"I will DESTROY you, Zim! I promise you, I will! And if I can't destroy you personally, I'll destroy everything you _like_, so you're left with _nothing!_" she spat.

Zim scoffed. "Looks like you've lost, Tak. No need to be making promises to me. And besides..." Zim said, clicking something. I think it was an Irken version of safety on a gun. "I like nor love nothing. You know Irkens _can't_."

I couldn't see it from where I was, but Zim pointed his gun to her PAK, carefully deciding exactly where he was going to shoot.

In one smooth motion, Tak pulled another gun from her PAK, pointing it at me. It had one of those red pointers on them, and I could tell she was pointing it right between my eyes. Ah, well...

"I beg to differ," she said, spitting out blood on my carpet.

Zim may not love me, but he liked me? Wait, when did that happen? Another thought lingered behind that thought; I was going to die, right here, right now.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit,_ I chanted in my head. Death was so close, I could feel it. Remember that saying your life passes before your eyes when you're dying? Well...

* * *

(A/N: Don't skip this!) 

"_Here, take off your hologram. I don't really know where you..start."_

_Zim's hologram fuzzed, and such, like Tak's did when taken off. I saw he had pressed something on his PAK. His hair on his hologram made him taller, so I was right for him to take it off._

"_You can take off your disguise under it, too."_

_He scowled but obeyed, pulling off his hair and contacts. I stared at him for a moment, realizing how close I was to him and how...alien-like he was. It was...cool?_

"_Does standing around doing nothing help with this...object?" He flicked the measurer._

"_Umm..." I continued, pulling it out farther._

* * *

"_Oh, come on Zim, just..." I flicked my hand a little._

_He didn't say anything, but grabbed my hand, getting it. He used his fingers to feel my hand, feeling joints, knuckles, and my nails. It was very inhuman, seeing he didn't have all normal five fingers, but interesting all the same. It was almost like getting a massage, which I despised to the very core, but still..._

"_Hmm..." he said, then shook his head, "Pointless."_

"_What is?" There had been a silence settling over us, and he broke it._

"_Five fingers. Really, why so many digits?"_

"_You know, I don't know. Why three?"_

"_Hmm..and your...nails...they are not of natural color, yes?"_

"_Yes," I said, taking my hand back and imagining my dark purpleish painted nails. "Nail polish."_

_After a thirty second pause after that, I asked, "...Can I?"_

"_Can you what, human?" he snapped, and I was a bit taken back. He was having mood swings now?_

"_Feel your...hands." I was a bit embarrassed, and I didn't know why._

"_...Fine, fine. Let this show you how mighty...er they are compared to yours."_

_He thrust his arm in my face, and I ignored the rudeness, knowing Zim._

"_Glove off," I stated, and pulled it off, looking at the skin it revealed. The glove felt almost rubbery. He started pulling away now that his glove was off, but I held on._

_Now it was my time to go "Hmm..."_

_I put my hands on his, running one of my fingers down one of his. My brow was furrowed, just slightly. Now this was interesting. Each green finger had a black claw at the end. I ran my fingers over them, finding them a bit sharp._

"_Are they...retractable?" I asked._

"_Uh...no." He seemed self-conscious, if that was even possible for Zim. He fidgeted a bit. I looked at him in curiously._

* * *

"_I could kill you," Zim said, and sounded like he was pondering. "Right now."_

"_Yes," I said, "But you could also kill everybody else, Zim." I could see I affected him, by just a little, by his eyes._

_A voice came from upstairs and I flinched at the new noise while Zim tensed, straightening his back._

"_Is that you, Avi?" My mom's voice drifted down. I guessed she had come home early._

"_Yeah!" I shouted up, and Zim's spider legs went back in his PAK. We didn't look each other in the eyes._

* * *

"_Is she drunk or something?" an annoying high-pitched voice came from behind the "leader"._

"_No," snarled Gak. Ah, she was a good friend...I think._

_I sneezed, and the blonde girl backed up, looking disgusted. So did Zim._

"_Ha, look! Her friends don't even like her. How pathetic," another voice said._

_Now, this was really pissing me off._

_Zim snarled right back, "I believe it is you, pathetic worm-baby, who is the pathetic one. Following after..." he pointed, "this one. Ha! Following. If you were independent enough, maybe you could lead yourself, like a real soldier."_

_Wow, Zim sticking up for me._

_The leader eyed Zim. "This is none of your business...whoever you are—"_

"_I am ZIM!"_

* * *

_A day had gone by since Zim had left._

_Then two._

_Okay, I was starting to worry...I admit it. Had he seriously left without saying good-bye? It did sound reasonable he wouldn't say good-bye, he was Zim, for crying out loud. Did Irkens even say good-bye? So I tried to stop waiting. I shouldn't care._

* * *

"_Oh god, oh god," I sobbed, and ripped the door open._

_Gak seemed too shocked to get out the car, so she stayed in while I rushed over._

"_No," I cried, grabbing the body and bending down. This couldn't be happening, not here._

_Not him._

* * *

"_Tak attacked me," Zim said, his fists clenching._

"_She did this to you?" I said, daring to touch the PAK lightly on the part that didn't look damaged. Zim shivered._

"_Don't touch Zim." I put my hand away. I saw Gak staring at us through the mirror that Zim had bent down, though she didn't say anything._

* * *

"_Yes," Zim said, "California...Plus, you shouldn't have even wanted to find Zim. I'm worthless..." He said the last sentence muffled, and I think he had shoved his head in his arm._

"_You are not!" I said shrilly._

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes!"_

"_No, Zim. You're not worthless to me..." I realized what I said and put both my hands on my mouth. What was I thinking?_

_Very, very fortunately Zim said, as though he hadn't realized what I said, "That's your opinion, filthy human! I might be lower than an Invader, and my leaders hate me, but I will never be as low as one of your pathetic disgusting species."_

"_Fine." I said. Like I cared if Zim thought he was above me. He was Zim; either living in denial or actually believing he was that amazing. "Maybe you shouldn't care what your species thinks," I added._

"_YES I SHOULD!" Zim yelled, surprising me._

"_Why?"_

"_Because...because...I don't have to explain myself to you! You could NEVER understand why I do the things I do! Or any of my race!"_

"_That's true," I said, "In a way. Like, for example, I don't understand why you can't love." Why would Irkens not want to love, anyhow?_

_Zim snorted, and mumbled something I didn't hear._

"_What?"_

"_I SAID," Zim yelled, then got normal, "Why would you care?"_

_These words seemed to jolt me out of something, and I sat back and blushed. Actually blushed. Zim wasn't looking at me, but Gak was. She gave me a look out of the corner of her eye, and I got an urge to flip her off._

* * *

"_Why would you care?"_

Because I'm not heartless?

"_Why would you care?"_

...Dammit.

I was in love with Zim.

Tak pulled the trigger.


	17. Pain Is Seriously Funny

**Chapter 17**

Actually, the funny thing is, I didn't duck.

Nope, no ducking involved, after being shot at right between my eyes. Seriously, I DID not duck. I mean, how was I supposed to know when she was going to shoot?

No, Gak completely and utterly hit me with the door so freaking hard I fell.

Oh, I fell all right. I fell with dignity, grace...

And completely, _utterly_, twisted my ankle—and saved my life in the process. The laser hit my front door instead.

"Okay," Gak said, "who the fuck just tried to shoot me?"

Ha...hahahaha...It was so stupid, it was funny. Well, at least she wasn't dead. I was laughing, too, because I was in so much pain. That ever happen to you?

Tak didn't know who to point at anymore, and I realized I should probably do something while Tak was confused, but I couldn't. Oh, did my ankle huuuurt. I mean, I've twisted my ankle in school before, but this was baaaad. I was laughing so hard from the pain, tears were rolling down my cheeks. And everybody was staring at me like I was insane. I could see a bit, even through the tears.

Tak finally decided, though, and pointed the gun at me again. Apparently she had decided Zim really wouldn't give a shit if Gak died. Zim still had the gun pointed at her, though.

"You tried to _shoot_ her," Zim said, in a low tone. "You tried to shoot her! I swear to the Tallest, Tak, I _will_ kill you. Now, Gak, get in front of Avi." I guess the added "human"s to the names took much time to say.

"But that's like sacrificing me!" Gak cried.

"DO IT!" Zim yelled. Oh, my god! Did he...actually, _possibly_, maybe like me back?

My laughter died, and now everything just hurt. I _so_ did not plan on getting up and standing anytime soon, so I just lied there, looking stupid and on the floor. Gak listened to Zim, though. I think it was the fangirl in her. I wondered if she really would die for him. Hmm...would I, too? I looked at Gak. She was trying to cover me up as much as possible, and I curled up in the fetal position to make it easier for her. God, my ankle hurt...But anyways, did she love Zim like I loved him?

I couldn't really see anything with Gak in the way, but I listened.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Zim, the Tallest _lied_ to you!"

"Fool!" That was Zim. "I already found out."

Tak laughed, and I felt the urge to plug my ears. Way too high-pitched for my liking.

"Who told you? Surely you didn't find out by yourself!"

There was a pause, and I stared at the tiling.

"I knew it!"

"Tell me why you're here, _Tak_," Zim spat, ignoring what she said.

"Why should I tell you?"

I heard a sound; the same sound when Tak had fired at me.

Oh. My. God. Was Zim shot? Or Gak? I didn't care about my safety, I peeked out behind Gak.

Tak screamed, and I saw Zim had shot her foot. I actually felt some pity for her.

"Would you like one to match?" Zim pointed with his gun, to her other foot. Tak was on the ground, clutching it and screaming things in Irken. I heard her say the same thing Zim had told me in the kitchen in Irken. "Then tell Zim._ Tell me!_" Zim said.

"I am here," she said, gritting her teeth, "because the Tallest sent me...And...for revenge."

I looked at Zim. His eyes had widened.

"Lies! The Tallest..." he stopped and paused. "And revenge?"

"Revenge, Zim," she smirked, "_Finally_ revenge."

"Revenge," Zim mused. He brought the gun back to her PAK, aiming carefully. "And why did you try to hurt my human?"

'_My human'? He said that before..._

Tak gestured to me with her head. I didn't duck behind Gak. I wanted to hear this. "That one?"

"Yes."

Tak snorted. "How could you ask such a stupid question? It's obvious that you care for her, with that 'my human'. And even the youngest smeet in training knows that Irkens need to go for weaknesses when attacking; that human is a big one...Shame on you, Zim. You know we're not allowed to love." She smiled at the last few words, more mocking than anything else.

"I'm not in love with a filthy human."

Okay, this "love" thing is official, because that really hurt for some reason...

"And to prove it," Zim told her. "I shall kill the wretched thing, right now."

He wouldn't do it.

He wouldn't do it.

He _would_ fucking do it. My mind flashed to Keef. Well—...arrgh.

"Come out, come out," Zim called, and I could see he was smiling, showing his zipper-like teeth. I felt like one of those three pigs, and Zim was a wolf. A huge, huge wolf that had already shot a laser through my heart, by not pulling a trigger of any sort; no, but by declaring he didn't love me.

I should have known. Love always ends up hurting anyways.

If I was going to die, I decided, Zim killing me would be a hell lot better than Tak killing me. Plus, a teeny, tiny bit of hope was in me, like the pathetic thing I am. Maybe Zim wouldn't shoot me.

So I told Gak to move.

"No," she said. "I'm not."

"Screw you," I told her, grabbing my couch and pulling myself up, hopping stupidly on one foot. Bleh, it's always honorable to die on your feet, instead of lying on the floor.

Zim smiled and pointed the gun. How ironic—over my heart. I didn't know if he even knew we had hearts, or where they were, but there was that little dot. Right where I used to put my hand over when I said the pledge of allegiance, and eventually when I rebelled in elementary school and just lip-said it. A teacher had caught me, actually, and I had been punished. Haha, anyways...

"Poor pa-the-tic human. You should have known I never liked you—I just needed somewhere to stay. Your company was nothing, worm-baby. Any last words?"

I wonder if he noticed that since he wasn't pointing the gun at Tak, she easily could shoot him now. But Tak was apparently watching, amused. Her gun was lowered from me, and Zim.

"Yeah." I felt the blood drain out of my face as human nature took control. Fear. Mm, yep, there it was. The sign I really was going to die; loving someone who didn't love me back...God, it sounded like such a drama movie. That would be my life? Well, shit.

I prepared myself for my final words, looking at his expectant eyes for something stupidly inspirational, or maybe he just expected some kind of explicit curse. Or maybe he expected something like a final request.

"I love you."

Gak gasped. Tak didn't make a sound, but continued staring at us.

Ohhh shit, didn't expect that, did we Zim?

Zim staggered back, his mouth opening, antennae raising.

"Eh?" he asked, his grip on his gun slackening. Hey, maybe that whole Zim-from-Canada thing _did_ work! He certaintly said "eh" a lot!

_**PZZZ!**_

Oh, I was shot.

Somebody shot me.

God, this was the what, third time today where I was knocked off my feet?

The shot had hit me on my shoulder, and oh god did it hurt. If I thought my ankle hurt...Heat. Seeerious heat and ew and flesh burnage. Ew, ew, ow, ow. It hurt so bad I _couldn't_ cry.

But oh god.

Zim hadn't shot me.

Tak had.

I gasped for breath on the floor, oh SHIT did this hurt!

I heard movement as I stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes, breathing through my teeth.

Gak rushed over to me, and I heard more laser sounds as Zim and Tak shot at each other. Okay—Zim was going to kill me. Tak tries to kill me, and Zim didn't like that. Okay, either Zim wanted to kill me himself, or he actually did care. That was good. No. Bad. Okay, first one good, second one bad. Wait...Shit. First one g—

"Are you okay?" Gak asked me.

"No!" I hissed. I didn't want to look at my shoulder, I think I might throw up or something. "I...called...411...411..."

Gak looked at me, utterly scared shitless.

"What?"

"...It...It's 911, Avi."

I think I could have laughed my ass off if I wasn't sinking into unconsciousness.

Gak was saying something, but there was a ringing in my ears. I strained them, and I heard "...winning...God...don't faint...don't...Stop!..Zim! Help!"

There was so much pain, this silent sleep sounded so tempting.

Gak was suddenly thrown out of my space, and I couldn't understand why. I saw Zim's face over me and I could have swore I heard angels singing, hope making my heart beat faster. And maybe just 'cause I thought I saw Zim.

That's right. Thought.

It was really Tak, with those goddamned eyelashes I'd once told Gak I had wanted. Her eyes narrowed at me.

Suddenly I was floating, and I couldn't understand why. Maybe I was dying, and floating on clouds or some happy shit like that. Sounded good to me right now, I could still feel the heat in my shoulder. Ahh, then I realized Tak had just picked me up awkwardly with her spider legs, and was gonna throw me.

Black spots were all in my vision, but suddenly I realized I was up against a door, and my stomach totally had hit my front door. And not just that—the door knob. Totally indescribable pain—then my eyes rolled up into my head. And then finally, I was thrown into pitch blackness within my mind.


	18. Talk To YOUR Kids About The Blackness

**Chapter 18**

There was blackness.

That, I was certain of.

After a while, the blackness got a bit boring.

So I got pissed off AT the blackness.

Then I calmed down, and started to _contemplate_ the blackness.

I was _apathetic_...about...the.. blackness.

And then I just stared at it.

I got so bored of it, even _pink_ would be okay. PINK!

But no, there was just THIS color.

Maybe I was staring at my own eyelids.

Argh. I need some other color. Hmm...maybe a nice blue...Aquararine, maybe? Or a nice la—

"Heh."

Holy shit. Holy shit. A voice. I looked around, and spotted Zim.

"What are you doing here?" I slurred. Slurred? Was I drunk? High? Or intoxicated by some unknown substance? Where the hell WAS I, anyways?

Zim shrugged.

I frowned at him. Well, at least I wasn't alone in this blackness.

"Where am I?" My voice echoed in this thing.

Zim blinked at me. "Didn't you know, Avi-human? You're asleep. And you're dreaming about Zim."

* * *

Zim watched as Tak threw Avi, as simple as though she was almost as light as air. How had Tak gotten away from him that easily?!

"Rahhr!" he yelled. Totally not a word, but that's what came out. He lunged for Tak, pointing his gun and firing. He faintly saw Gak cringe out of the way, but he didn't care if he shot every human from here to New York. But, then again, maybe he didn't think New York, exactly...

Tak was smirking, totally unaware that Zim was launching himself at her. Well—too bad.

The laser hit its target, though slightly to the right of where he wanted it. He hit her arm. Oh, well. His spider legs helped him stop his lunge and he aimed. He tried again.

_Yes!_ Zim screamed in his mind, _VICTORY FOR ZIM!_

The laser had hit poor Tak in the PAK. Bullseye, if you will. She went down, screaming. On her knees, her PAK began to spark.

"Curse you Zim! Yah-_rk_-k!" she screamed.

"Victory for _ZIM_! Ha! Take THAT, Tak!"

Tak gave him a a last death glare, and then she collapsed. And that was the end of Tak. Mm, yep.

Zim eyed Avi, contemplating whether he should see if she was all right, and why. And why he should care. And also; why he was even wondering about this. It should come easy for him to not care.

_Bleh...Must have be my PAK. Tak damaged it pretty bad...Malfunctioning.._

Before he could decide what to do for Avi, Gak solved his dilemma . She rushed over to Avi for the second time. She checked for a pulse, then turned a terrified glance to Zim.

"She's...dead?" Zim gulped.

Gak glanced back at Avi, then back at Zim.

"...Yes.."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!!!!" Zim barreled over, pushing Gak aside and leaning in so close that, if Avi had been awake, she'd be blushing. "Her eyes are closed!" he said, panicked. But he still watched her, his eyes almost scrutinizing. Then he gently put his head to her heart. Gak stared.

"FOOL! Her heart's still beating."

"Wait, how do you know about that? That if she dies, her heart stops beating?"

"Irkens have hearts, you know."

"Oh, right..."

"WAIT!" Zim yelled, surprising Gak, and making her jump about a foot in the air. "You told me she was dead!"

"Ehehe..." Gak replied, shifting her eyes.

"You...did that on PURPOSE, DIDN'T YOU?" Zim started softly, then ended screaming, each word getting louder.

"Maaaybe," Gak said slyly, smirking and looking away.

"Oh, you're just _begging_ to be shot, worm-baby. Care to beg some more?" Zim raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to.

"Nope."

Zim started muttering and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, by the way, what did Tak say?"

"Eh?" Zim asked. He was wondering what he should do now, considering Tak was gone, he wasn't an Invader anymore, and the Tallest had deserted him and lied to him. And of course, what to do with Avi's body now that she was completely unconscious. He really didn't want to drag her around...Or just leave her there. Her parental units wouldn't be out of the house for forever.

"Right before she...uh, died." Somehow Gak had a pen in her hand, when Zim looked at her again. Who knows where it came from. Zim eyed it.

"Uhh...She said the English equivalent of...'no'."

Gak stared at him for a few seconds, as if deciding whether he was telling the truth, or even questioning his sanity, before writing it down on her right hand.

"And 'bitch' would be...?"

"Er...Gek-rk-ch-spleek?"

Gak wrote it down promptly. "And 'ass'?"

* * *

I squinted at him.

"Why?"

"Some...subconscious thing...I dunno, don't ask me." Zim shrugged.

"I thought Zim knew everything," I said, in a monotone.

"He does!" Zim put his arms in the air. "Zim knows EVERYthing. Just not that."

"Figures," I said. "Dreams never make sense."

"Mm, tell me about it."

"...You don't sleep, Zim."

"Oh. Eh."

"Uh, yeah. So when am I gonna wake up?"

No response.

I looked around me, not seeing him.

"Zim?" Argh, I was alone again. Stupid blackness...

And then suddenly, in a very cartoonish way, he appeared REALLY close to me. Our faces were practically touching. If he had a nose, we _would_ be touching.

"What are you doing so close?" I said, staring into his eyes. This was kinda creepy..

Zim didn't say anything but he started smiling, his grin getting bigger and bigger in a devilish way.

I stepped back. My personal space could only take so much abuse.

"Avi..." he said, his voice slightly calling me, slightly singing. What the hell? No human to the end of it?

"What?" I asked supsiciously.

Then he stepped forward and did the impossible; he kissed me.

The contact made me snap my eyes open, and I felt like pushing him away. But then...well...um...I started enjoying it. If only in real life Zim did this...Whoa. Whoa, did I just think that?

Scary.

Finally the contact ended, and he leaned back, hungrily tracing my face with his eyes.

Um, okay.

And then Zim turned out to be a monster. Heh, like he didn't think he was one already...His eyes turned into red slits, his gloved fingers and claws twisting into fists almost, except it reminded me of a cat unsheathing its claws.

He then hugged me. Well, sort of. Sorta like, trying to kill somebody while you hug them.

His claws ran down my back—hard. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew there were now 6 lines on my back—each line for each claw. And they were starting to bleed.

"AAAArgh!" I yelled. Oh, that hurt. That hurt!

I gasped and tried to push him off, but he only held tighter. He smiled; I don't know how I knew, but I could _feel_ it, and it wasn't a happy-happy-good smile. More like a malicious I'm-gonna-kill-you! smile.

Zim took his claws out of my back and brought them down my arms, deep. Deeper than my back.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed.

"You wanna know something, precious little Avi?" Zim told me, while he was ripping me to shreds. Zim did it again; dragging his claws deep into me from my shoulders to my elbows. Oh god, it hurt. Somehow I couldn't struggle out of his grasp. I was trying, but it only hurt more for some reason.

"I," he said softly, into my ear, "**HATE YOU!**"

"**AAAAAARGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!**"I screamed as loud as I could, making it as blood-curdling as I could. Somebody had to hear me, even in all this blackness.

* * *

"Okay!" Zim yelled. "That's enough. You have enough knowledge to curse in Irken, Gak-human! Now let Zim think."

"Fine," she said, but grinned, staring at the glistening ink on her hand. "Heheh."

Zim thought. After a couple of moments—

"I have a plan!"

Gak looked up from her hand. "Mm?"

"Yes, such a plan!" He began cackling.

"What is this plan?" Gak asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to take the Avi-human with me back into my world. She—er—knows too much. Mhmm, yep." He nodded.

"I thought you said you couldn't get back into the other dimension."

"Indeed, yes! I did say th—Wait a filthy earth second, pig-dirt, how did you know those mighty words of superiority came from me—Zim—when you weren't there? Were you SPYING on Zim?"

"Yeah. Somebody left Avi's webcam on." She shrugged.

"Remind me to turn that off—WAIT! I'm leaving."

"Can I come with you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"..."

"No!"

And due to the fact that Gak cannot cry as good as GIR, or just because she can't scream good enough either, Zim was able to resist her begging. _(A/N:—shakes head at Gak—We all PWNED that skill, Gak! C'mon!)_

And with that, Zim went over and tried to decide what he would have to touch so he could pull her to the place. He grabbed her ankles.

"Umm, no, Zim," Gak said, coming to Avi's rescue. She sighed, and put the pen back wherever it came from. "I guess I'll help you. And tell me again how you're gonna get back into that world."

"Eh. I dunno. I'll figure it out. I _am—"_

"Zim," Gak finished for him. "Here, you grab her wrists, I'll grab her ankles." Zim just did that. "'Kay, let's pick her up."

Zim twitched, but obeyed, and she was elevated. "Left," Gak said. Gak awkwardly shuffled to the door, grunting as she stopped holding one of her ankles. She opened the door with that hand, and then grabbed her ankle again.

"Thank god you're not wearing a skirt, Avi," Gak mumbled to the still-unconscious Avi.

"Huh?" Zim asked.

"Nothing," Gak said.

Zim turned on his hologram, his damaged PAK thankfully working for him. They continued shuffling out the door with the dead-looking Avi, and people started to stare.

"What are we going to do with Tak's...body?" Gak asked.

Zim didn't say anything, but lead Gak around a corner.

"Zim?"

"Zim is thinking!"

Suddenly a random person asked on the street, "Is she okay?"

"Yep!" Zim replied. "We are normal! This is normal! Normal, normal. NORMAL! Move on with your normal lives, as normal as ours, disgusting worm!"

The guy stared at him.

"Move faster," Gak mumbled to Zim. "Faster."

* * *

Dib sucked his slushie, slightly compelled to go to Zim's house. It'd been a while—two weeks, actually, since Zim had shown up for skool. And with nobody to glare at, annoy, threaten, or just overrall be with (other than his scary sister), it'd been a lonely two weeks.

He wondered if maybe Zim had given up on Earth, or moved onto another planet. Victory would be sweet...If he had, that'd make sense that he wouldn't announce his throwing in the towel. Zim would never outright admit it.

Dib's eyes shifted to Zim's house, between the other houses as he walked. He stopped, looking at it, then decided. He would find out what happened to Zim—if he HAD given up on Earth, he could take some neat pictures of his base! Maybe prove that Zim really was an alien! Who knows what he could find...

Smiling with glee, he started running.

The thought of Zim's demise made him run faster.

* * *

Zim frowned. "Her hair is dragging on the ground," he complained.

Gak grinned. "Why would you care?"

"Er..I don't...Just don't want the filthy worm-baby to get any filthier than she is. The er, dirt. It...is gross," Zim said vaguely, shifting his eyes.

"Mhmmmm," Gak said.

"Silence, human." Zim got squinty eyed, looking around his surroundings. "Stupid _roads_," he muttered, "completely confusing! As if they WANT me to not know where I am..."

Gak groaned. "Don't tell me you're _lost_."

"Zim is not lost!"

"...Are you sure?"

"No!"

"Maybe we should ask for dir—"

"NO! ZIM REFUSES!" Zim shrieked, causing a half a dozen to stare at him.

"...Uh h—"

"Wait! Now I know where we are..."

Gak stared at him, a little disbelieving. But she still followed where he was leading them with Avi's body. She stared down at her.

"I hope she's going to be okay," Gak said, secretly voicing the fears of Zim.

"You humans sure have a lot more trouble healing than Irkens," commented Zim. "I'm no 'doctor', as you huuumans would say, but she looks like she's not dead yet. Or...at least, not going to die soon."

"Yeah, I guess," Gak sighed. Then, more softly—"Were you really going to kill her?"

Zim stared into Gak's eyes, then down at Avi. Then back at her.

"Why should I tell you?" Zim sneered.

* * *

Dib poked his large head around the carelessly open door.

"Uh, hello?"

His brown eyes scanned the house, looking for life. Something moved on the couch. He stared at it.

"WHO GOES THERE?" a voice boomed.

"Um...Dib," Dib replied.

"Oh," the voice said.

There was a pause, where Dib's curiousity got the better of him, and he pulled the door farther open.

"Irkens!" he exclaimed. There, on Zim's couch stuffing their faces with Irken junk food, were Tak's cohorts.

He pulled out his camera.

They stared at him. Then one of them pulled out a gun and pointed at him lazily.

"Take a picture and we'll blow your head off...human? Is it a human?" He turned to the other Irken on the couch.

"Yeah, think so. I've heard Zim going off about them when he called the Tallest."

The one who spoke first scratched his antennae. "Eh, yeah. Me too...faintly."

Dib squeaked something, then gulped and said, "Zim? You know Zim?"

"Of course we do," said the second one, closest to Dib. He grabbed a handful of Irken chips and shoved them in his mouth. "He's the laughingstock of the Invaders!"

"But, then again," the other one said, taking a sip of soda, "Can you even _call_ him an Invader?" They both chuckled a bit.

Dib gawked. Zim? Not a _real_ Invader? No wonder he wasn't...whatever he was.

This was news all right!

The Irken who had pointed the gun at him put his gun away, apparently deciding Dib wasn't a threat.

"You sure you won't let me take pictures? Just one?" Dib asked nervously.

"Nope." They both went to staring at the TV.

"Darn..." Then Dib noticed something shiny on the couch's arm rest. "Hey, what's that?" he asked.

The Irken looked from his pointed finger to the spot. "Oh. Want it?"

He picked it up and threw it at Dib. Dib, being Dib, didn't catch it of course. It just hit him in the forehead. He peeled it off and examined it.

"Hey! This looks like..." GIR flashed in his mind. "His antenna! But how'd it..."

With a bit of horror, Dib saw another object. One that happened to be a once-cyan eye.

GIR had been torn to pieces.


	19. Irken Me

**Chapter 19**

Finally in the spot that Zim had wanted, Zim had his hands on his hips. Part superman, part retarded. But it was all gooood.

"Now what?" Gak panted. Avi just lay on the sidewalk, still unconscious. Zim's hands came off his hips.

"Dunno."

Suddenly a random kid on an iPod came by, head-banging his head to the music that was blasting out of his earphones.

"Dododododo! DO! Doo..." he sang. Or hummed...or whatever the hell just happened. The kid kicked a soda can that was in the gutter, and it went a couple measly feet.

But suddenly, it seemed like the world exploded.

The can had certainly done something all right, because the dimension transporter was now working. Everybody could see that now; the big, blue and white spiral in the middle of the air showed that.

"SUCCESS! I knew I could make it work! The can must have...set off...Ah, I don't know."

"That random kid kicked it," Gak said, giving him a glance. "Ha, looks he doesn't even know he did it. His music probably drowned it out."

"Eh, yeah, whatever," Zim replied. "Onward to..."

"Zim's world?"

"SILENCE! And...Yes."

* * *

No idea how I got here, and didn't know where "here" was. Dammit, another dream? Oh well. 

_What...the...hell..._

So I was staring at myself in a full-length mirror.

But I wasn't myself.

No. I was green.

I noted my long dark hair was gone, replaced by...antennae that were curled to the point of extreme. My eyes (I noted far better than a humans') even got to the point of being dizzy while looking at all the curliness. Blinking, I realized my eyes were quite larger and emerald green...Oh, well. Not like they weren't green before...Though. The whole Irken thing was weird. Very.

I blinked again and realized my pupils were gone. I watched as I unfocused my eyes in the mirror, and how the lighter dots shrunk and grew, almost like pupils, yet not quite.

I ran my fingers over my green skin, a nice medium-colored green. I would be darker than Zim, of course, but I was always a pale person, so this made no sense to me. Maybe Irkens tanned...and got lighter? A possibility, maybe. I looked at my arms, and saw an Invader outfit. It was green, and with a bit of a heart race, I processed the scary information that I had lost two digits.

I looked up to the mirror again.

I raised the space above my eye (aka eyebrow space!) to the image in front of me. I was human, again. I knew when I would look down, I would see green skin, and all that other Irkeny goodness, but how I was human in the mirror was a complete mystery. I raised a three-fingered claw-tipped hand to the mirror, putting it against my human body's hand. Then I rapped hard against the mirror.

I didn't expect to have rapping against my skull. My hand wasn't anywhere near my skull.

"Ow," my Irken self and human self muttered. So she felt it too...

So I did it again.

Don't ask why, it was a dream-thing.

There it was again! I winced, holding my hand to my forehead.

"Wake up."

I looked up to the surprised human version of me. Wait...so...that hadn't come from me? Well—her. But me. Ek.

"Wake UP."

I rapped again.

Same thing happened.

"Zim commands you to wake up!"

That name. Now, _that_ made me wake up.

I sat up gasping like cold water had been poured over me. Hey—I wasn't green!

"Who's'ere?" I said, warily and wondering where the hell I was.

"Sorry, human, your lack of incomprehensible words slurred together makes no sense to Zim!"

I turned to my right, having a brief glance around my surroundings. I saw red. And wires. Wasn't this where I first saw Zim..?

I saw Zim's red orbs looking expectant of me. "Well?" he asked.

"Well...?" I repeated.

"Do you not envy the AMAZING base of Zim? Does it not AMAZE YOU?"

I took another short sweep of the room with my eyes.

"Umm...No."

Zim's antennae drooped.

"Er—I mean. It's very nice, and very red. Nice color. And...the technology...very advanced indeed..." I stammered out.

They raised.

For some reason, I felt oddly satisfied that I had pleased him...It's just when his antennae drooped...! I have it bad, okay, I got it...

Zim grinned, showing his zipper-like teeth. "I know, I know!" He raised his arms a bit, still smiling.

"So!" he said, clapping his hands. Man, he seemed happy.

I stayed silent, and looked down, wondering why something felt heavy on me.

Oh. Blankets—red blankets. I took one off me and found another, and ripped the second one off. Discovering I was still wearing the same bloody clothes for Zim-probably-knows-long, I grimaced.

"Zim, it's really nice and all that I'm in your base and everything, but I need to get back. A shower would be really nice right now and—"

I stopped, trying to get up, and pain shot through my abdomen. I whimpered a bit, and Zim's eyes widened and he pushed me back on the table I was beginning to realize reminded me of an autopsy one. My tailbone hurt because of it.

"You can't leave! Ehh...not for a while. You should have seen your INJURIES! Such injuries you had, never seen so many on one human before. Heh, heh, well maybe Dib-stink, personally created by ME! Speaking of that—GIR!"

"Whaaaa?" came a voice from a hole in the ceiling.

"Moniter m—the human." I looked at Zim and saw his eyes shift.

"Why?" I asked.

Zim gave me a look in the corner of his eye. "I'm leaving. There's work to do—why? Would you like me to stay _here_ with you all day?" His voice hinted something, and I frowned.

"Hey, just because I...like you, and er...everything, doesn't mean I don't have to spend my time sniveling at your feet, you know."

"Sure, sure," Zim said. There was a long pause where Zim's smirk grew larger. "I SEEM to remember you using a QUITE DIFFERENT word...My, my, the pathetic species can't even remember exact words they say! Welll...no Information Storing Center, I suppose. Except maybe this." Zim flicked my head.

I glared at him. "You know...ugh, never mind. Just—" I rubbed my eyes, and pulled my hands away to discover left-over make-up. Ew. I also saw what seemed to be yellow and blue scribbled marker all down my arms. I pulled up my pants—sure enough, I had two very sloppily drawn marker anklets. One blue—on my left; yellow on my right. Now **WHO** could have done that?

My eyes narrowed as I pictured one cyan blue-eyed robot.

"I need to go back," I finished.

"Back?" Zim echoed.

"Yeah. Home, reality." _Got a problem with that?_

"But you can't," Zim replied, coolly looking at his claws.

"And why is that?" I inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"You've been asleep for three days. And your injuries aren't healed yet. Let's see...two broken ribs, twisted ankle, laser shot through shoulder—" This one I checked and saw a bandaged shoulder. "Hm...major bruising, major concussion, major scribbling, major annoyingness, major HUMANess—"

"Umm."

"**SILENCE**! Extreme..._FEELINGS!_ Wrong species, wrong age! WRONG DIMENSION! NO ANTENNAE, TOO MANY DIGITS, PARENTAL UNITS!" Zim stomped his foot, grabbing his antennae. "Too...TALL! Euaaargh!" Zim huffed.

"**AAARGH! WRONG! WRONG! WRONG!** Completely _**wrong**_."

Zim started to march away quite angrily, stomping everything and hitting quite a few things. Things fell to the ground—clattering and making everything sound more out-of-control and angry.

I just sat up and stared at him while Zim had his tantrum. Zim huffed one more time.

"What's wrong?" I dared to ask, my eyes full of concern.

Zim didn't turn around, but his antennae raised really high. I waited for him to turn around. Then they drooped, and for the first time I saw something I've never seen him do—he slumped his shoulders. And—looked totally defeated.

"You don't get it," Zim said, slowly shaking his head. "What do you know—only a human. If only, if _only_."

Zim never turned around. He just started walking again.

I watched him until he disappeared.


	20. Ze End

**Chapter 20**

"Ziiiiim!" My voice echoed.

I paused; listening.

Nothing.

For the fourth time, I yelled his name. He either was ignoring me, or really couldn't hear me...I believe it was the first one.

"GIR!" I yelled desperately. "..Somebody?"

My eye twitched and I slumped back.

"I need a shower," I whined to nobody. "...Really bad?" I added. "Ugh," I said, putting my face in my hands. I glared at the scribbles on my wrists. Way to take advantage of an unconscious person, GIR.

"I've got tacos! C'mon..." I had been doing this for, like, an hour.

* * *

Zim rolled his eyes and continued working. The lizard-rat experiment had needed tending, after all. But Avi's voice ringing out of the intercoms in each corner of the room was making it increasingly distracting.

"The human won't shut up! GIR, go...do something." He waved one arm vaguely, narrowing his eyes then continuing. Zim picked up a clear box of flies and eyed them, before dumping it upside down in the tank of lizard-rats.

"GIR..." Zim turned around, searching for GIR. Zim found his little hands pressed against a tank full of the same species of creatures he was feeding. His eyes were wide and curious. But still—no excuses.

"GIR, _just_ because you were found RIPPED TO PIECES and the Dib-_filth_ happened to pick all of you up does not mean Zim will pity you."

GIR looked up. "Aww, but I wanted to watch the little green-scaley-furry things."

"You can do that later, GIR. Now is the time to silence the...human."

GIR's eyes drooped a little, but he listened, and proceeded to the elevator. Zim watched until the little robot disappeared, before glaring at one intercom.

A few seconds later—"WHEEEE-HEEE I'MMA DRAW ON YOU!"

"GIR...GIR! No! Stop it...Ek!"

The sound got fainter and fainter, as though a certain person was hauling ass.

Zim watched the intercom some more, but with a squinty-eyed look. He stopped working to put his hands by his sides.

Insane laughter so loud it made it sound like the intercom would blast off the wall.

There was shuffling sounds, as though everything was falling off of every stable surface.

Then everything got silent.

Zim's eyebrow place rose. He took one hesitant step toward the elevator, contemplating.

"Nooooo!" a voice echoed from all sides of the room.

He tapped his chin.

More silence.

Zim finally shrugged and went inside the elevator, watching as floors went up.

* * *

I didn't know what I looked like, and I didn't know if I really wanted to. I knew I probably looked like one pissed off version of myself, though. GIR sat on my head with the markers in both hands.

I saw movement and looked up; there was Zim coming down. He saw my face and got an amused look on his.

Jerk.

Zim stepped out with his arms crossed and the look of amusement replaced with a smirk.

"I see you've lost."

I think he was referring to the marker scribbles all over my face.

"Yes."

GIR giggled again.

"I only came down here to tell you to be quiet."

"Oh."

"Er...yes. Now that I've done that..."

Zim began walking away from me, AGAIN. No, I wasn't going to let that happen. And spend another who knows how long down here with an insane robot with markers. Who knows what was next—permanent ones?

I thought of an insane thing, and something compelled me to scramble across the floor with my hands and knees.

It reminded me of when I broke that prep's nose. Hehe.

Something also compelled me, when I reached Zim, and when GIR was laughing at the "ride" on top of my head, to grab/push Zim to the floor.

Luckily he had hit it back-down.

Zim, hearing GIR, had turned around, antennae up and a "wtf" look upon his face. But I didn't care.

I couldn't even hear GIR anymore, as I laid, yes, ON TOP of Zim (not in the dirty way, jeez!) to bend closer to him.

I was blushing insanely at this point, shocked by my bravery. But then again, maybe it was good sometimes to act on impulse.

I still remember the exact look on Zim's face as he looked up at me. What surprised me, the most, after doing all this—he didn't have hate in his eyes.

Or, maybe, the holy-hell-get-this-crazy-person-off-me just covered it up.

Right then, I don't think I gave a shit.

"What do you think of me, Zim?"

My voice was unsteady and hesitant, but hell, I had gotten this far.

Zim's eyes looked pained.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're..." Zim wheezed. "Cr...crushing me."

Oh.

I eased up. Zim arched his back, and I wondered how badly it hurt with a PAK on. Zim started to fidget, and I glared.

"Answer the question."

Zim put his hands on my arms and tried to push me off of him. That hurt, thanks the laser hole. He must have seen the hurt on my face, so he stopped.

I grinned.

"You like me."

"Zim does not like anyone!"

"Denial."

"No."

I deliberately made a pause.

"_No_."

I tried Zim's squinty look. Zim's antennae flattened against his skull.

"...MAYBE, OKAY? SO WHAT IF THE DEFECTIVE ZIM LIKES A HUMAN?! Not like it matters anymore!"

Zim pushed me off of him. Now, I was expecting that...But apparently not. The shock must me made me weak. I sat on my butt while I stared up at him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Zim demanded, getting up and brushing himself off quite angrily.

"I-I'm..." I stuttered. "...You do something!" I got up pretty clumsily.

"Me? Zim?!"

"No! The OTHER **egotistical**, **CRIMINALLY INSANE, hater-of-all-those-god-damned humans, **_alien_ on earth! The OTHER—" _(A/N: This sentence is pretty XD. Looks cool on the eyes.)_

Zim's lips connected with mine.

I blinked.

GIR giggled somewhere—he had fallen off my head and I hadn't even noticed. I still hadn't closed my eyes, and my hands were limp at my sides.

Zim pulled back, grinning like a maniac. I stared.

Zim reached behind him and pulled out something from his PAK. I didn't even look at it.

"Notes on thing called 'kissing'. Press lips upon human of choice, and sound from noise-tube stops completely—"

I think my face finally got the message. I finally blushed.

"When done, redness WILL occur. Evaluation: ...Interesting. Usefulness? ...Very. Zim out."

An arm reached from his PAK and took the recordy-thingy. Zim didn't stop grinning. GIR giggled.

"Awww, you did KISSY-KISSY! Heehee, just like those people on TV!"

Zim traced a finger on one of the scribbles on my forehead.

"Heh, well..."

I opened my mouth, and closed it again, shaking my head.

"So what now?"

* * *

Somewhere a bit far away, a girl was talking to a hobo.

"You rek-ECHL!"

"Huh?" the sleepy hobo said, stirring.

But the girl had already moved on to terrorize somebody else.

Spotting a couple girl scouts, Gak rushed over. The girl scouts, though, held their ground.

Gak shouted something to them. "Yahrkl!"

The girl scouts stared.

"It's French!" one of the dumber ones said.

"Nuh-uh, Sally, it's Russian!"

"Uh...lady, want to buy some cookies? They're for a good—"

Gak shouted louder, pointing and using gestures.

"It's gibberish!" one of them cried. All of them nodded.

Gak grinned, a bit insanely, and didn't bother to correct them before moving on to the next victim—the bird feeder.

* * *

_A/N: _Zim DOES know what kissing is. At least, in my mind. I don't care how you think he learned it—whether Irkens used to do it a long, long, time ago, he learned it from TV, or he just REALLY wanted to shut Avi up and was like "HEY! That noise! It's coming from those things called 'lips!' omft (oh my freaking tallest) I HAVE THOSE TOO! I should put them together and see what happens!"

Oh, by the way, the sequel for this is called "Cream of Mushroom".

Thanks for reading!


End file.
